


Elect the Dead

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, F/M, Flashbacks, Genderbending, Gore, Nightmares, female Roronoa Zoro (Zoroko), female Sanji (Sanjiko), male Nami (Namizo), male Nico Robin (Robert)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Il problema è che quando arrivi a pensare certe cose… Quando arrivi a tradire il tuo capitano, non puoi fare altro che tirarti indietro e abbandonare la ciurma».Cinque anni dopo la brusca fine della loro avventura, l’ex vice-capitano della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia si ritrova a dover tirare le somme della sua vita. La resa dei conti con il suo passato non può più aspettare mentre il mondo attorno a lei, suo malgrado, continua ad andare avanti.





	1. #1: Flat of the blade

**Author's Note:**

> Questa long-fic in tre parti è stata scritta per partecipare al concorso "[I sette peccati della memoria](http://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=9279313)" indetto da Seiko e Slits. C'erano vari peccati fra cui scegliere e, alla fine, io mi sono buttata sull'uso di due peccati: Persistenza e Blocco. Ne è venuta fuori una "What... If? Quasi AU" perché molti eventi in questa long-fic sono stati stravolti: c'è il gender bender (ovvero quando si inverte il sesso di un personaggio in una fanfic) dei personaggi di Zoro (Zoroko), Sanji (Sanjiko), Nami (Namizo) e Nico Robin (Nico Robert); Rufy non ha mai posseduto i poteri del diavolo; le circostanze prima e dopo i fatti di Water Seven sono diverse, anche se vi alludo appena. Diciamo che pur di avere i punti extra previsti dal concorso ho saccheggiato ogni tipo di spunto e ne è uscita fuori una storia assurdamente tragica e triste e... Boh, non lo so, mi sono fatta molto del male. Anzi, ho fatto del male a tutti i poveracci che compaiono nella fanfic! La struttura della fanfic è la seguente: nei primi due capitoli abbiamo il sogno di Zoroko all'inizio, poi il presente e quindi un flashback nel passato; nel terzo capitolo, conclusivo, abbiamo invece il flashback all'inizio, poi il presente, un sogno e poi di nuovo presente, passato e di nuovo presente. Sì, lo so, la cosa è complicata ma è importante sottolinearla. La filastrocca che viene cantata non me la sono inventata, la cantavo davvero da piccola, si trova un po' ovunque. Non spoilero gli altri due capitoli (anche se penso che si sia capito che non è una storiella allegra), mi spiegherò nelle note dei successivi capitoli. Il titolo di questo capitolo è preso da una canzone dei "Massive Attack" e all'interno vengono citati i versi di una canzone di Serj Tankian. Per ciò che riguarda la frase in grassetto iniziale, è una citazione dal manga: Zoro pronuncia quella frase (riferita al singolare, però) quando promette,ad Arlong Park, di uccidere Arlong se Rufy verrà ammazzato da lui... E vabbè, non fangherlo! Buona lettura!  
>  **Edit del 18 Dicembre 2010:** questa storia si è alla fine classificata prima al contest e, a parte dimostrare la mia immensa gioia con un "squee" eterno, non posso fare altro che postare qui il bannerino di partecipazione e tornare ad augurarvi buona lettura! *-*

**«Se morirai, li ucciderò».**

_“Behind closes eyes lie_   
_The minds ready to awaken you._   
_Are you at war with land_   
_And all of its creature?_   
_Your not-so-gentle persuasion_   
_Has been known to wreck economies_   
_Of countries, of empires, the sky is over”._   
**_(Serj Tankian – Sky is over)_ **

 

« _Un elefante si dondolava sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_e trovando la cosa interessante, va a cercare un altro elefante…_ ».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi corre.

Corre all’impazzata, corre disperatamente, corre contro il tempo.

La nenia cresce, gli animali si susseguono, sa che sono cinque, soltanto cinque.

Cinque come i secondi che la separano dalla fine.

La ragazza dai capelli verdi continua a correre.

Corre così forte che l’aria le entra nel naso con violenza, minacciando di squarciarle i polmoni.

« _Tre elefanti si dondolavano sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_e trovando la cosa interessante, vanno a cercare un altro elefante…_ ».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi corre come se avesse le ali ai piedi.

La voce si fa più sottile, mentre le labbra che sillabano la filastrocca si allargano.

Un sorriso balugina in mezzo alla nebbia scura che le offusca la vista.

Sembra un pallido e sfocato raggio di sole, pronto a morire al prossimo passaggio di una nuvola.

La ragazza fa un salto, ci crede, è sempre più vicina.

Ce la può fare.

Ce la possono fare, ce l’hanno fatta sempre, perché quella volta dovrebbe essere diverso?

E poi affonda.

Un piede affonda e l’altro viene tirato giù.

Impelagata in una pozza di sabbie mobili, comparse all’improvviso, comincia a sprofondare.

Ma lei non si arrende, continua a correre, mentre il sorriso – oppure è il sole? – si fa più lontano e tenue.

Non si guarda attorno, non abbassa lo sguardo, la sua meta è una sola, mentre il tempo scorre troppo rapidamente e il filo si assottiglia.

« _Il ragno che li vide, pensò tutto in un botto:_

_“Un altro che ne arriva, cadiam tutti di sotto!”_ ».

La voce si spegne e il sorriso scompare.

Qualcosa di caldo scivola lungo il suo braccio e la ragazza allunga la mano meccanicamente per pulirsi.

È… Sangue.

Il suo sangue?

Abbassa lo sguardo e finalmente le vede.

Teste.

Un mare infinito, anonimo e brulicante di teste e braccia che la afferrano, la tirano in basso, rallentano i suoi movimenti.

Non sono sabbie mobili.

Urla, la ragazza.

Urla con quanto fiato ha in gola, a costo di graffiarsi le tonsille a sangue per la violenza con cui emette l’aria.

Urla così tanto che quasi non la sente, la voce.

E così, l’ultima raccomandazione si perde nel vento.

Infine, di fronte ai suoi occhi spalancati, il filo si spezza in un crepitio elettrico.

E poi, il buio.

 

«Basta! Sta’ zitto!».

Zoroko spalancò gli occhi di botto, mettendosi violentemente a sedere come se avesse percepito l’arrivo di un pericolo incombente.

Gli occhi neri sondarono l’oscurità di fronte a lei, emergendo dallo strato di nebbia inconsistente dei sogni che non la abbandonavano mai. Era destino che dovesse rivivere quei ricordi, sia da sveglia sia nel sonno. La sua mente non sembrava mai stanca di tornare a mostrarle, più e più volte, la stessa scena beffandosi della sua impotenza.

Scosse la testa, mentre metteva a fuoco l’ambiente che la circondava: l’assito di legno marcio sotto le sue gambe, il muro sberciato alle sue spalle, la luce incerta del sole che filtrava da una finestrella alta e stretta e il rumore delle onde del mare così vicino da sembrare appena alle sue spalle le ricordarono finalmente dove si trovava. Era in un vecchio faro abbandonato, dove aveva trovato riparo per non trascorrere l’ennesima notte all’addiaccio. Era abituata a dormire all’aperto e sapeva che sarebbe stato un errore rifugiarsi tanto spesso in un luogo simile ma, dopo cinque anni, certi stupidi sentimentalismi tornavano ad assillarla con prepotenza. Quattro mura e un tetto potevano lontanamente ricordare una casa, per quanto non ci fosse più un singolo posto su quella terra maledetta che lei potesse considerare in tal modo.

L’odore salato e pungente del mare venne improvvisamente sovrastato dall’olezzo prepotente del sangue che impregnava il pavimento della stanza e ogni singolo indumento che indossava. Si sfiorò la lunga giacca, non più bianca e ormai logora, constatando come il sangue essiccato avesse nuovamente irrigidito il tessuto. Avrebbe dovuto lavarla ancora.

Che seccatura.

Lo sguardo saettò sul mucchio informe vicino al suo piede destro, che si rivelò essere null’altro che un cadavere. A poca distanza da quello ne giaceva un altro. Altri due stavano abbandonati contro il muro di fronte a lei, simili a bambole dalle fattezze grottesche.

Il puzzo della decomposizione era così forte da far girare la testa ma Zoroko non sembrava minimamente turbata. Era un odore cui, ormai, era tanto abituata da considerarlo familiare quanto quello del mare. L’unico odore capace di nausearla, dopotutto, era solo quello della carne bruciata.

« _Guarda un po’ chi c’è qui!_ ».

Quei quattro balordi si erano presentati all’improvviso all’interno del faro due giorni prima, credendo di coglierla di sorpresa durante il sonno.

In realtà, erano stati così rumorosi da averla svegliata prima ancora di attraversare la pineta che circondava l’edificio.

Avrebbe potuto sparire rapidamente. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a seminarli ma la voglia di uccidere era tanto forte e l’ultima caccia si era rivelata così infruttuosa, che non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire quelle prede per nulla al mondo.

« _La puttana sovversiva! Il Governo ci darà un sacco di soldi se gliela portiamo!_ ».

Se non avessero commesso il tremendo errore di pronunciare quella parola, forse li avrebbe uccisi senza farli soffrire troppo. Ogni volta che sentiva nominare il “Governo”, fosse pure da un ignaro passante che nulla c’entrava con lei, le saliva il sangue alla testa.

La collera cieca e distruttiva che le montava dentro era tale e tanto forte da toglierle anche l’ultimo residuo di lucidità. L’esigenza di sfogare quella pressione fisica incontenibile era tale che le mani afferravano meccanicamente le else delle spade senza che neanche dovesse pensarci. Con sua immensa vergogna tutto l’auto-controllo della guerriera forgiata da innumerevoli battaglie svaniva e, in una foga animalesca che rendeva le sue mosse puramente brutali, cominciava a colpire con l’unico scopo di osservare le sue prede sanguinare.

Squarciare quei corpi fino a cavarne fuori le interiora era l’unica attività che, come una pezza fresca sulla fronte, alleviava quella febbre cronica che la perseguitava da anni. Uccidere. Ucciderli uno per uno era ormai diventato il mezzo principale per spegnere la sete e adempiere quella promessa, la terza della sua vita, cui aveva deciso di dedicare ogni singola energia in suo possesso, anche a costo di ridursi al lumicino.

Inspirò a fatica, appoggiando la testa contro il muro e lasciandosi scivolare nuovamente in un sonno greve e agitato, nella speranza che le sue ferite guarissero più in fretta. Neanche dormire era più un toccasana che alleviasse la sua stanchezza. Si trattava soltanto di cadere nell’incoscienza e sperare che quella voce non tornasse a perseguitarla troppo presto, svanendo nel nulla un attimo prima di riuscire ad afferrare l’unica frase che avrebbe voluto ricordare.

L’unica che in cinque anni si ostinava a rimanere nascosta in un angolo buio della sua mente congestionata dall’ira.

Si portò una mano al petto, cavando l’ennesimo respiro come se le costasse un’immensa fatica: sarebbe stato meglio sciogliersi la fascia che le comprimeva il seno ma, finché restava legata, poteva illudersi di non sapere che anche senza di essa non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Da tempo anche il respiro era diventata un’operazione difficoltosa.

Ma non era ancora arrivato il momento di abbandonarsi alla disfatta.

-

«E quindi? Cosa credi di risolvere andandotene?».

La voce di Namizo suonò pratica e spiccia come sempre, per quanto vi fosse ben avvertibile una nota di dolorosa impotenza.

Chi, fra gli occupanti della Thousand Sunny, poteva affermare di non provare sofferenza per quello che era accaduto?

C’era chi aveva sublimato la propria rabbia dietro un’espressione apparentemente imperturbabile, come Sanjiko e Nico Robert; chi, come Franky, semplicemente non aveva accettato di rassegnarsi a un’idea del genere; altri, come Usopp e Chopper, sembravano piangere anche per chi non aveva versato una lacrima, sentendosi più colpevoli degli altri per una presunta debolezza che aveva impedito loro di evitare quel disastro.

Namizo parlava per tutti, cercando di riempire i vuoti incolmabili che aleggiavano nell’atmosfera attorno a loro, simili a bolle condensate di sconforto e incredulità. Provava a riportarli alla ragione, invitando disperatamente alla calma e alla freddezza, pur essendo il primo che non riusciva a mettere in pratica tutte quelle belle parole. Da quel fatidico giorno, ormai, le mani gli tremavano al punto da non essere capace di tenere saldamente in mano neanche un pezzo di pane.

Chi non aveva dato segno di essersi accorta di nulla, lì in mezzo, pareva essere proprio Zoroko. Dal giorno della “sentenza”, come l’avevano ribattezzata i membri della ciurma, la ragazza si era chiusa in un silenzio ostinato, la faccia ridotta a una maschera inespressiva da cui non sembrava trasparire alcun sentimento coerente.

Rabbia? Rassegnazione? Prostrazione? Follia? Paura?

Nessuno di loro avrebbe saputo dire cosa girava per la testa della spadaccina.

Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai immaginato una reazione simile. Da quando l’avevano trascinata via, lacera e sanguinante, Zoroko si era ostinatamente rifiutata di comunicare con chiunque fosse. Non era riuscito a estorcerle quattro parole di bocca neanche Chopper, cui pure aveva dimostrato un atteggiamento quasi conciliante rispetto a quello che teneva col resto della varia umanità attorno a lei.

Namizo aveva insistito perché “quella testona” parlasse, fosse anche soltanto per sfogarsi e mandare tutti a quel paese, ma la ragazza si era limitata a passare cinque giorni nell’immobilità più totale, appoggiata all’albero della nave con le spade strette contro e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non aveva mangiato, non aveva dormito, si era limitata a stento a bere. Gli occhi, sotto le sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate, erano diventati rossi per la stanchezza ma non per il pianto. Fra tutti i membri della ciurma, la vice-capitano, la prima compagna, non aveva versato neanche una lacrima né in pubblico né in un qualunque angolino nascosto della nave.

Al sesto giorno si era alzata e, ignorando i giramenti di testa, si era diretta barcollando all’interno della nave.

Sanjiko, Robert e Namizo l’avevano trovata nella cucina, piegata sul tavolo a mangiare più per tenersi in piedi che per il reale desiderio di farlo. Si stava letteralmente ingozzando come se avesse deciso di recuperare, in un solo pasto, tutto quello che non aveva consumato nei giorni precedenti.

«Dì un po’, ti sei impazzita?! Passi cinque giorni in quello stato e poi ti presenti in cucina come se nulla fosse?! E ascoltami, quando ti parlo!».

Zoroko si limitò a digrignare i denti, ignorandolo sfacciatamente, e ingollò mezza bottiglia d’acqua in una sorsata, prima di pulirsi la bocca con un braccio.

«Io me ne vado».

Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per immaginare l’espressione scandalizzata che era apparsa sul volto del navigatore né quella appena turbata dell’archeologo.

Sanjiko, invece, l’affiancò per poi rivolgerle la smorfia più carica di disprezzo che conoscesse. Si diresse verso il piano della cucina e afferrò il grembiule, allacciandoselo in vita e cominciando a predisporre gli ingredienti per il pranzo.

«Cos’è, non mi hai sentita, cuocastra da strapazzo? Ho detto che me ne vado di qui! Lascio la ciurma» la richiamò Zoroko, ignorando le proteste di Namizo e la sua richiesta di spiegazioni.

La bionda afferrò uno dei lunghi coltelli da cucina e appoggiò un **cetriolo** sul tagliere di legno, cominciando ad affettarlo in rondelle pressoché identiche fra loro.

«E io ho il pranzo da preparare, stupida allocca. Se non hai niente di meglio da fare che starnazzare, vattene fuori. I rumori forti rovinano il sapore del cibo» concluse lapidariamente, senza neanche voltarsi.

La sedia grattò violentemente contro il pavimento di legno mentre la spadaccina si alzava di botto. Le tre spade appese al suo fianco cozzarono l’una contro l’altro, provocando un tintinnio metallico a sovrastare la voce di Namizo, che tentava di richiamarle all’ordine.

«Le uniche persone che danno fastidio, qui dentro, sono gli ipocriti come voi che continuano a tirare avanti fingendo che non sia successo niente!».

«Adesso piantala!» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, afferrandola per un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi nella sua direzione.

«Credi forse che noi siamo _felici_ di quello che è successo?! Stiamo soffrendo tutti quanti su questa nave, quindi ti consiglio caldamente di darti una calmata e smetterla con i tuoi colpi di testa!».

Namizo sapeva perfettamente che costringere la compagna a piegarsi agli ordini era un compito più arduo che addomesticare una pantera furiosa. Soltanto una persona ci era sempre riuscita senza troppi problemi e quella persona non era lui.

Zoroko si limitò a scrollarsi violentemente dalla sua presa, assumendo una posizione d’attacco e squadrando il compagno con una smorfia disgustata in volto.

«Non sono colpi di testa! Ho semplicemente deciso di fare il mio dovere, a differenza vostra!».

Il pugno della ragazza colpì la tavola, con tale forza da graffiarsi un polso. Non se ne curò, tuttavia, terminando la sua accusa con uno sguardo furioso che abbracciò tutti i presenti in una volta sola.

«E quale sarebbe il tuo dovere?! Scappare via e abbandonarci dimenticandoti dei tuoi doveri di vice-capitano?!» strillò il ragazzo, fronteggiando quella furia dai capelli verdi a pugni stretti, nel tentativo di dominarsi dal picchiarla.

Ma era estremamente difficile. Sapeva che Zoroko stava parlando sull’onda di quella stessa impotenza che provavano anche loro. Sapeva che, fra tutti i membri della ciurma, lei era sicuramente quella che stava soffrendo in maniera più intensa e profonda, perché forte era stato il suo attaccamento al loro capitano. Non era, però, una giustificazione sufficiente per usare parole così dure nei loro confronti.

«Doveri? Io non ho più alcun dovere! Non da quando la sentenza è stata eseguita!».

La voce della ragazza tremò appena, pronunciando quelle parole, ma si riprese prontamente.

«Mi è rimasta soltanto una promessa da rispettare! E non ha nulla a che fare con voi!».

«Non puoi lasciare la ciurma così! Prova a riflettere per uno stupido, misero istante! Tutto quello che abbiamo costruito, tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme… Non possiamo dividerci in questo modo e ritornare alle nostre vite come se nulla fosse successo…».

La voce del ragazzo era stanca, come se provasse a cercare di convincere se stesso prima ancora che la compagna. Trovare una motivazione per stare insieme, ora che il capitano non era più lì con loro, era estremamente difficile. In un angolo oscuro della sua mente credeva che la possibilità, seppur minima, di continuare a lottare insieme esistesse ancora.

Zoroko parve però cogliere perfettamente quell’esitazione e ne approfittò per protestare sentitamente.

«Sei proprio tu quello che sta facendo finta che non sia successo niente! Per quale motivo sei salito su questa nave, eh? Per stare in compagnia di altra gente che ha obiettivi completamente differenti dai tuoi? O perché _qualcuno te l’aveva chiesto_?».

Namizo scosse violentemente la testa, comprendendo dove la ragazza volesse arrivare.

«Non c’entra! All’inizio vi avrò anche seguiti perché _lui_ aveva insistito tanto ma poi… poi siamo diventati una ciurma! Io… Noi abbiamo il dovere di appoggiarci a vicenda! Non possiamo lasciarci così! Dobbiamo crederci nel sogno che non… non siamo ancora riusciti a realizzare…».

Il pauroso silenzio che seguì a quelle parole parve confermare l’espressione beffarda che aveva fatto capolino sul viso di Zoroko.

Namizo spostò lo sguardo da Robert a Sanjiko ma nessuno dei due sembrava disposto a offrirgli una sponda per quelle parole.

Se il vice-capitano si sottraeva al suo dovere, tutto il resto della ciurma lo avrebbe seguito cedendo via un pezzo alla volta, come un palazzo cui venissero a mancare improvvisamente le fondamenta.

«Bugiardo! Non ci credi neanche tu in quello che stai dicendo! Si vede benissimo!» esclamò vittoriosamente la ragazza, rivolgendole un sorriso che era colmo soltanto di amarezza.

«Noi siamo entrati a far parte di questa ciurma perché abbiamo fatto una promessa. Io ho fatto una promessa. E dato che l’uomo a cui l’ho fatta _ci ha traditi_ , non ho alcuna intenzione di restare su questa nave per un altro istante!».

«Adesso è troppo!».

Namizo allungò la mano, afferrando la ragazza per il colletto della giacca e tirandosela contro.

«Ascoltami bene, tu…».

«Levami quella mano di dosso o ti ammazzo».

Il tono lugubre con cui erano state pronunciate quelle parole divenne ancora più minaccioso quando fu accompagnato dalla spada che la ragazza aveva prontamente sfoderato, puntandola contro la gola del compagno.

Il rumore del coltello che affettava le verdure si fermò, mentre Sanjiko si voltava silenziosamente, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule, e Robert si metteva in posizione per richiamare il potere del frutto Fior Fior.

Tuttavia Namizo sollevò un braccio, facendo loro cenno di fermarsi. Una lotta non avrebbe risolto la situazione, rischiando soltanto di farli separare in una maniera a dir poco cruda.

Deglutì, reprimendo un brivido feroce che gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale: sapeva benissimo di non valere un soldo bucato in un confronto diretto contro la spadaccina. Non aveva la sua agilità né il suo allenamento. Non possedeva quella ferocia testarda che le permetteva di andare oltre ogni limite, puntando sempre più in alto. Però aveva buona vista e sapeva guardare lontano. Capiva, osservando i volti delle persone lì riunite, che si stava giocando una partita decisiva: se avessero esitato in quel momento, non avrebbero più potuto restare insieme.

«Va bene… Va bene… Ho esagerato…».

Inspirò profondamente mentre mollava la presa sulla giacca della spadaccina, che si decise a liberarla dalla minaccia della spada solo nell’istante in cui il navigatore ebbe fatto un passo indietro, mettendo entrambe le mani avanti.

«Però, per piacere, ascoltami e piantala per un secondo di fare la testarda!».

Digrignò i denti anche a costo di spaccarseli e represse l’ennesimo impulso di reagire con violenza all’atteggiamento sfrontato della ragazza. Stava cercando di provocarli per fuggire senza affrontarli. Namizo non lo avrebbe permesso.

«Lui non ci ha traditi! Lui si è sacrificato per salvarci! Se non fosse stato per lui…».

«Bugie, bugie e ancora bugie! Altro che sacrifici! Sapeva benissimo a cosa andavamo incontro se ci avesse abbandonati! Ed è quello che ha fatto. Lui ci ha abbandonati e non mi interessa sapere il motivo!».

Il modo in cui Zoroko scosse la testa, con un accenno quasi isterico nei movimenti, era il chiaro sintomo che quelle parole non erano altro che un tremendo sfogo dopo giorni di ostinato silenzio. La spadaccina aveva un assoluto bisogno di credere che tutto quello che era successo fosse uno sbaglio, _sporcando_ quel gesto perché la sua consapevolezza non diventasse troppo dolorosa da sopportare.

Anche la sua testa si rifiutava di ricordare fino in fondo. Ogni stortura, ogni bruttezza risaltava nella sua mente con una nettezza impressionante ma l’unico particolare che avrebbe voluto conoscere, l’ultimo desiderio che il suo capitano le aveva rivolto, restava ostinatamente sepolto nel buio turbinoso della sua furia.

«Però, io non sono una che si tira indietro!», riprese, afferrando la sua Wado Ichimonji e sguainandola verso il soffitto della cucina.

«Io ho giurato che avrei ucciso chiunque fosse riuscito a sconfiggerlo. Ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare!».

Persino l’espressione sempre compassata di Robert si tramutò, per qualche istante, in una smorfia di sorpresa. Sanjiko, dal canto suo, si limitò a prodursi in un verso scettico mentre cavava fuori dalla tasca una sigaretta, apprestandosi a sostenere il momento più pesante della conversazione.

«Che cosa hai detto?! Ti rendi conto di chi stiamo parlando?! Non è stata una banda di pirati qualunque a finirlo!» esclamò Namizo con voce sconvolta, avvicinandosi al tavolo e sbattendoci sopra il palmo della mano.

La sua incredulità di fronte all’incoscienza della compagna aveva ormai raggiunto il limite. Non aveva intenzione di veder cadere un’altra persona, di fronte ai suoi occhi, senza riuscire a fermarla.

«Qui stiamo parlando…».

«… Del Governo Mondiale».

La frase venne completata dalla cuoca, che si concesse di espirare il fumo con una boccata volutamente lunga, prima di proseguire nella sua spiegazione.

«Hai forse intenzione di ucciderli tutti, Testa d’Alga? Dai Cinque Astri di Saggezza all’ultimo mozzo della Marina?».

Nonostante l’apparente pacatezza del suo tono, la tensione nelle mosse di Sanjiko era chiaramente palpabile. La sigaretta troppo stretta fra le dita, il fumo che sfuggiva dai denti serrati, lo sguardo torvo che stava rivolgendo alla compagna, tutto indicava che sarebbe bastata soltanto un’altra di quelle affermazioni per far precipitare la situazione.

«Esattamente!».

Gli occhi neri della cuoca fissarono per qualche istante il viso della spadaccina, cercandovi qualcosa che quasi si aspettavano di trovarvi. Seguì una violenta scossa della testa, che fece sobbalzare l’alta coda bionda da un lato e dall’altro.

«Che inutile spreco!».

Prima che Zoroko potesse protestare in qualche modo, la ragazza proseguì decisamente nella sua filippica.

«Il nostro capitano è davvero morto per nulla! Se lo avesse saputo prima, avrebbe evitato di dare la vita per un’ingrata, chissà!».

«Ingrata?! Non sono io quella che ha già deciso di arrendersi in partenza perché pensa che sia troppo difficile punire quei bastardi!».

La voce della spadaccina si era ridotta a un raschiare rauco e contorto, così lontano persino dal suo solito tono brusco. Che in quel momento fosse completamente fuori di sé, era un dato di fatto che tutti i presenti potevano appurare senza neanche bisogno di aguzzare troppo la vista.

«Ingrata. Lo dico e lo ripeto senza problemi. Non solo stai buttando via quello per cui il tuo capitano si è sacrificato. Stai persino calpestando le sue volontà. E dire che ha conservato le sue ultime parole proprio per te, ben sapendo come avresti reagito! Ha sprecato fiato, te lo dico io!».

Namizo e Robert si posizionarono sulla difensiva, già prevedendo l’ennesimo e devastante scoppio d’ira della spadaccina, ma nulla accade.

Zoroko si limitò ad abbassare il braccio che reggeva la spada. Il tremito che le attraversò i muscoli dimostrava quanta difficoltà facesse per trattenersi dal devastare la cucina con tutti i suoi occupanti.

Quelle parole avevano il raro effetto di prostrarla ancor più della situazione in cui versava. Non c’era vergogna più grande, a parte l’aver fallito nel suo compito, che non rispettare le volontà del suo capitano. Non riusciva a ricordarle. L’istante in cui lui aveva aperto la bocca era completamente cancellato dalla sua memoria. Se avesse avuto un briciolo di superbia in meno, avrebbe chiesto alla cuoca _che cosa_ precisamente avesse sentito. Forse, per la memoria del loro capo, avrebbe persino chinato la testa e si sarebbe umiliata a compiere un simile gesto. Ma l’orgoglio che l’animava era tanto invincibile da superare persino la fedeltà ai suoi doveri. Mai si sarebbe abbassata a domandare l’aiuto di quella donna.

«Chi sta sprecando fiato, qui, sei tu! Non ho alcuna intenzione di dare altre spiegazioni sul mio comportamento. Io me ne vado. Ho una promessa da mantenere. Voi, fate quello che vi pare. Il destino della ciurma, da questo momento in poi, non è più affar mio!».

Zoroko si voltò, accennando un movimento verso la porta, ma venne bloccata da Namizo, che la afferrò per un braccio intimandole di fermarsi.

«Che razza di assurdi discorsi sono?! Non… puoi abbandonarci e pretendere che ce ne stiamo buoni a vederti andar…».

«Lasciala andare».

«Se è questo quello che vuole, lasciala andare, Namizo».

La voce di Sanjiko parve raddolcirsi appena nel pronunciare il nome del navigatore, mentre il suo sguardo si posava, non senza preoccupazione, sulla mano della spadaccina già scattata verso l’elsa di una delle spade.

«Sanjiko, ma… Non possiamo…».

Zoroko si scrollò rapidamente dalla presa mentre il ragazzo, ancora senza parole, cercava di trovare una motivazione convincente perché la vice-capitano non abbandonasse la Sunny.

La risposta della cuoca fu quasi un sospiro, che spuntò lento dalle sue labbra insieme alla boccata di fumo che aveva inspirato qualche istante prima.

«Non abbiamo più nulla da spartire con una vigliacca che scappa con la coda fra le gambe».

La reazione successiva fu così rapida e fluida da risultare quasi invisibile, nella sua dinamica, a occhio nudo. La lama fendette l’aria in un sibilo e, contemporaneamente, la cicca di una sigaretta precipitò verso il basso. Prima ancora che avesse toccato terra, però, la gamba della cuoca era scattata, intercettando il colpo e bloccandolo a metà della sua traiettoria.

«Sanjiko! Zoroko! Adesso basta!».

Il richiamo incollerito del navigatore echeggiò in un’atmosfera carica di tensione. Persino un respiro compiuto nel momento sbagliato rischiava di spezzare completamente l’ormai fragile equilibrio su cui si reggevano le loro intenzioni concorrenti.

« _Dieciséis fleur_ ».

Quasi a sottolineare il rimprovero del ragazzo, Nico Robert si intromise nella conversazione, usando i suoi poteri per bloccare i movimenti delle due ragazze.

«Lasciami immediatamente, stupido archeologo impiccione, o faccio fuori anche te!» urlò la spadaccina, minacciando di spezzare quella trappola anche dando fondo a tutte le sue energie, se necessario.

«Non finché non avrai ripreso un minimo di controllo. Su questa nave ci sono stati abbastanza morti, non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di veder versare altro sangue».

La pacatezza con cui l’archeologo pronunciò quelle parole suonava così tetra da far gelare il sangue ma ebbe il solo effetto di far infuriare ancora di più Zoroko.

«Perché devi essere così testarda?!» la rimbeccò Namizo, scuotendo risolutamente la testa. «Quando fai così, sei persino peggio di quel testone di R…».

«NON… Non pronunciare quel nome!».

La spadaccina voltò la testa a fatica, ancora costretta dal potere di Robert all’immobilità quasi totale. Il navigatore sgranò gli occhi di fronte allo sguardo febbricitante, intriso di pura e semplice follia omicida, rivoltole dalla compagna.

«Non nominarlo. Non comportarti come se fosse ancora vivo! Ci hanno portato via il nostro capitano e voi non sapete far altro che cercare di tornare alla vostra stupida normalità! È per questo che non ho alcuna intenzione di restare in mezzo a questa ciurma per un altro secondo!».

Ignorando i tentativi di liberarsi della ragazza, la stretta dell’archeologo si fece più forte.

«Non hai intenzione di rimangiarti quello che hai detto, non è così? Pensaci bene, Zoroko. Tu stai parlando sull’onda della rabbia, se adesso provassi a calmarti e a rifletterci a mente fredda…».

I tentativi di Namizo si facevano via via meno convinti e più disperati e Nico Robert non poté trattenere uno sguardo quasi pietoso di fronte a quell’ennesima preghiera, vuota e priva di senso. La rabbia non c’entrava: erano stati tutti perfettamente consci, nel momento in cui avevano messo piede su quella nave, che soltanto il loro capitano avrebbe potuto tenerli uniti. Dopo di lui, le loro vite tornavano irrimediabilmente a separarsi.

«Non c’è proprio niente da riflettere! Piantala di assillarmi! E tu! Lasciami immediatamente!» esclamò la spadaccina, per poi voltarsi e lanciare uno sguardo di fuoco all’indirizzo dell’archeologo.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di ammazzare _la sua ciurma_. Ma se vi mettete in mezzo, non garantisco niente».

Passarono dieci lunghissimi secondi, durante i quali Zoroko e Robert si affrontarono in un muto duello, fatto soltanto di sguardi ostinati e occhi chiari che scavavano sotto la superficie di quel viso contratto dalla rabbia, cercando una traccia di verità in quella promessa che sapeva molto di minaccia.

All’improvviso, gli occhi dell’archeologo si chiusero bruscamente, mentre l’incanto del frutto Fior Fior veniva via, lasciando le due contendenti finalmente libere di muoversi.

Sanjiko abbassò la gamba, tenendosi tuttavia pronta a scattare al primo accenno di aggressione. Non accadde nulla. Zoroko si limitò a rinfoderare la spada, lanciando un’occhiata sprezzante ai presenti, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi a grandi passi alla porta.

«Zo…».

La mano della cuoca scattò, afferrando il navigatore per un braccio e facendogli cenno di tacere. Di fronte alla schiena ostinatamente voltata, la bionda si limitò a osservare la giacca bianca e sdrucita della ragazza prima di replicare seccamente: «Quanta arroganza. Non andrai molto lontano portandoti tutto quel peso addosso, allocca».

La spadaccina si fermò e le spade, al suo fianco, tintinnarono in maniera tanto netta da fendere l’aria stessa. Non si voltò ma si limitò a stringere convulsamente i pugni, prima di riprendere a camminare.

«Fottiti, strega».

Con quelle parole Zoroko, la cacciatrice di taglie, si congedò definitivamente dai tre membri della Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia.


	2. #2: Rush Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo, poco o nulla da aggiungere. La struttura è identica a quella del capitolo precedente. Il titolo è preso da un'altra canzone dei Massive Attack e la citazione è sempre dalle parole di Zoro, stavolta il capitolo in cui si discute del ritorno di Usopp con la ciurma, dopo i fatti di Water Seven. Non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere. Buona lettura!

**«Una ciurma che non ha rispetto per il suo capitano, è destinata a crollare».**

_Love is strong, hearing as loud as gunfire away,_   
_Never wrong, constantly dreaming of another way._   
_If love is wrong, go ahead and end the world with your charades._   
_Never wrong, constantly dreaming of another way._   
**_(Serj Tankian – The Charade)_ **

« _Quattro elefanti si dondolavano, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_trovando la cosa poco interessante, se ne va via un elefante_ ».

Stavolta non ci sono strade da percorrere in fretta.

Stavolta, mentre la stessa voce ripete la medesima nenia con tono spensierato, c’è soltanto un muro, alto e grigio, a bloccare la visuale e il cammino.

La ragazza dai capelli verdi tende l’orecchio, cercando di definire da quale direzione provenga quella filastrocca irritante.

La trova e si limita ad alzare lo sguardo, cercando disperatamente nella nebbia che la circonda il limite di quell’ostacolo così alto.

Non c’è.

« _Tre elefanti si dondolavano, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_trovando la cosa poco interessante, se ne va via un altro elefante_ ».

Non ha altro tempo da perdere.

Comincia ad arrampicarsi, incurante del cemento che le screpola le dita, dell’altezza insuperabile di quel muro, della nebbia che le offusca la vista.

La nenia continua, monotona, stupidamente allegra, irritandola ogni secondo di più.

E poi, finalmente, il bordo.

Ignorando i muscoli indolenziti e il corpo che si rifiuta di obbedirle, vi si aggrappa, preparandosi a saltare oltre e raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

« _Un elefante si dondolava, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_trovando la cosa poco interessante, torna a casa da mamma elefante_ ».

Ha appena il tempo di lanciargli un’occhiata.

È lì, oltre il limite, seduto su un **trono** che _risplende_.

È lì e canta tranquillo, come se avesse finalmente raggiunto la tanto agognata meta.

Un lungo mantello sulle spalle, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e la testa scoperta.

Perché la sua testa è scoperta?

Perché un simile particolare le sembra tanto importante?

Vuole tendere la mano e richiamarlo nell’istante in cui socchiude le labbra, terminando la sua filastrocca.

Non ci riesce.

Prima ancora, una mano, due mani, innumerevoli mani le artigliano le caviglie, cominciando a tirarla verso il basso.

Comincia a scalciare, urlando che la liberino.

Non può raggiungere le sue amate spade, aggrappata com’è al bordo infido di quel muro tanto alto.

Ma loro sono troppi e lei è sola.

Coglie appena, con la coda dell’occhio, le labbra che si muovono, sussurrando qualcosa.

Le urla hanno coperto ogni altro rumore.

Ancora una volta, non è riuscita a sentirlo.

Perde la presa e di fronte ai suoi occhi sgranati, la cima comincia ad allontanarsi.

Infine, un lampo squarcia la nebbia e tutto diventa chiaro.

 

«Silenzio!».

Il rumore della lotta impregnava l’aria e, nonostante quel richiamo, sembrò farsi ancora più intenso e opprimente.

Zoroko si muoveva in mezzo al gruppuscolo che la circondava senza la maestria e l’agilità che le appartenevano.

Le lame fendevano l’aria soffrendo. Sentiva il loro ululare sommesso, l’incrinarsi sottile del filo ormai spuntato della sua adorata Wado Ichimonji, eppure non se ne curava.

La rabbia era tale e tanto violenta da spegnere la percezione di ogni altro particolare. La collera, come un velo rosso, avvolgeva ogni senso e la rinchiudeva in un mondo ovattato dove tutto giungeva troppo tardi e con non abbastanza forza.

Ogni giorno, ogni esperienza non era diventata altro che una traccia momentanea che spariva al primo mutare del vento. Cinque anni sembravano essere passati invano, portandosi via quel poco di ricordi che ancora le restavano dal tremendo giorno della “sentenza”.

La battaglia non aveva più altro senso che quello di uccidere. Uccidere senza pietà, senza imparare nulla, senza lasciarsi toccare da nulla. Come costretta da una forza estranea, lasciava che i muscoli reagissero, obbedendo a impulsi che di razionale non avevano quasi più nulla.

Mirare, attaccare, tagliare.

Mirare, attaccare, tagliare.

Più che una cacciatrice di taglie, si sentiva una macellaia di bassa lega, buona soltanto ad affettare pezzi di carne ma non importava. Bastava non guardarsi troppo addosso e fingere che tutto continuasse ad andare come era sempre andato. Bastava contare il numero dei cadaveri e credere di essere sempre più vicini alla meta finale. Finché non badava ai corpi che ancora le restavano da abbattere, era facile convincersi che le cose stessero così.

Un fischio lacerò l’aria.

Zoroko quasi non vi badò, limitandosi semplicemente ad abbattere il nemico di fronte a lei e schivare i colpi che si susseguivano con una rapidità martellante, senza lasciarle il tempo di riprendere fiato.

Li aveva trovati qualche ora prima: un gruppo di Marines in licenza che stavano ritornando da un villaggio, dopo essersi fatti un’allegra bevuta. Tranquilli, soddisfatti, quelli. La rabbia della spadaccina di fronte a quella consapevolezza era aumentata ancora di più, costringendola a rompere ogni indugio e a gettarsi nella mischia pur sapendo che non aveva tempo da perdere.

Una certa data si avvicinava e lei era richiesta altrove ma prima…

Un’altra strage non avrebbe fatto la differenza, lo sapeva. Eppure, presentarsi coperta di sangue portandosi dietro il trofeo di un’altra battaglia vinta, le sembrava un argomento sufficiente a giustificare ogni ritardo.

Avevano delle pistole, i bastardi, ed erano tutto fuorché impreparati a fronteggiarla. Lottare in quella radura angusta si stava rivelando sempre più difficoltoso col passare del tempo ma non sarebbe fuggita. Non si sarebbe tirata indietro finché non li avesse lasciati lì a terra, tutti cadaveri.

«Abbassa quell’arma e non fare scherzi! Ti abbiamo in pugno!».

La voce vittoriosa di uno dei Marine la raggiunse insieme alla consapevolezza del metallo freddo di una pistola puntato contro la sua tempia. Chiunque altro, in condizioni normali, avrebbe per lo meno esitato. La spadaccina, invece, si limitò a sollevare la spada con un ruggito scontento e a trafiggere l’assalitore prima che potesse avere il tempo di premere il grilletto.

Nessuno poteva permettersi di ostacolarla. Neanche la paura della morte era un motivo sufficiente a farla rinsavire. Come poteva provare paura quando tutto quello che doveva rimanere in piedi, della sua vita, era crollato miseramente senza che potesse fare una mossa per impedire che accadesse?

Il peso del fallimento la confondeva, rendendola ancora meno lucida di quanto già non fosse.

Colse il Marine che si gettò contro di lei più per un caso fortuito che per suo merito. L’uccisione del compagno lo aveva reso incauto e si era scagliato contro di lei con la guardia così piena di falle che soltanto un pivello avrebbe sbagliato a colpirlo. Eppure Zoroko scivolò, rischiando di mancarlo, e riuscì a riprendersi soltanto all’ultimo secondo. Schivò l’ennesimo attacco alle sue spalle, preparandosi ad affrontare gli ultimi due nemici rimasti in piedi.

Fu facile abbattere il primo approfittando del loro disorientamento di fronte al suo comportamento.

« _Sembra un animale_ ».

Si era così abituata a sentirsi rivolgere certi epiteti da non farci quasi più caso.

« _La vendetta le ha dato alla testa_ ».

Oh no, non avrebbero mai potuto capire. Non si muoveva per vendetta, lei. Aveva fatto una promessa, lei. E ci avrebbe rimesso il suo onore di guerriera se si fosse tirata indietro. Non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardare nessuno in faccia se non avesse ucciso tutti i responsabili di quell’omicidio.

Omicidio, non sentenza, perché per lei quel gesto non era stato nient’altro che il più vigliacco degli assassinii.

L’ultimo Marine crollò davanti ai suoi occhi, ferito. Ferito ma ancora fastidiosamente vivo: era in ginocchio, spalle contro un tronco, e le stava puntando contro la pistola. Tuttavia, la mano tremava al punto che gli riusciva impossibile anche solo pensare di premere il grilletto.

L’uomo sollevò la testa, incrociando un paio di occhi neri che sembravano bruciare, tale era l’intensità con cui lo fissavano. Zoroko intercettò in quello sguardo qualcosa che le fece perdere la testa, a tal punto che il suo stomaco minacciò di collassare da un istante all’altro, invaso da una collera acidula che non le lasciava scampo.

«È troppo tardi per chiedere pietà, soldato! Avreste dovuto pensarci prima di far fuori il mio capitano!».

L’urlo rauco con cui furono pronunciate quelle parole non aveva nulla di lontanamente umano, assomigliando piuttosto al lamento di una bestia ferita.

Sollevò il braccio, la spadaccina, preparandosi a sferrare il colpo più colmo di rabbia che avesse mai assestato in vita sua.

E poi, successe.

Semplicemente, di fronte ai suoi occhi esterrefatti, la spada scivolò via dalle sue dita e si andò a conficcare nel morbido terreno erboso poco distante.

Mai, in quasi vent’anni di durissimi allenamenti, le era capitato nulla del genere. Neanche quando era una pivella e Kuina riusciva a batterla con una stupidissima mossa del polso. Neanche quando si era trovata in mezzo a quella folla immensa e non aveva potuto fare nulla per fermare il boia.

La ragazza rimase in piedi, fissando la sua mano ormai vuota con un’espressione incredula stampata in faccia. Le sembrava di guardarsi dall’esterno, come se stesse osservando i movimenti di un’estranea totalmente stupida che nulla c’entrava con lei. Che cosa era diventata, se persino le sue amate spade si rifiutavano di restare fra le sue dita?

L’espressione colma di terrore del Marine si trasformò in una smorfia improvvisamente vittoriosa mentre arrivava a premere il grilletto, con mano tremante, facendo fuoco contro di lei.

L’odore della polvere da sparo, pungente, raggiunse le narici della ragazza prima ancora che il **proiettile** la colpisse, perforandole la coscia sinistra da parte a parte.

Zoroko si accasciò in un ringhio di impotenza, inginocchiandosi sulla gamba sana e portandosi la mano alla coscia nel tentativo di comprimersi la ferita da cui il sangue stava sgorgando a fiotti.

Approfittando di quel momento di difficoltà, l’uomo sollevò la pistola, puntandola contro la tempia della ragazza e preparandosi a fare nuovamente fuoco.

«Sarà un peccato consegnare un cadavere al Governo, ma mi pagheranno comunque a peso d’oro quando gli sbatterò sotto il na…».

Non ebbe modo di terminare la sua frase. Perdendosi in quelle divagazioni, aveva offerto alla spadaccina il tempo sufficiente per brandire la spada caduta al suo fianco e conficcarla decisamente nel suo collo. Un fiotto di sangue purpureo schizzò fuori dallo squarcio che la lama produsse quando fu ritirata precipitosamente indietro. La giacca bianca si macchiò di rosso dalla manica fino alla spalla ma Zoroko non se ne curò.

Continuando a tenersi la ferita con la mano, cominciò a imprecare contro tutte le divinità che conosceva. E in cui non credeva. Le peggiori bestemmie sfuggirono dalle sue labbra strette mentre scivolava all’indietro, cercando un modo rapido di fermare l’emorragia prima di perdere troppo sangue.

Non era stata colpita un’arteria per puro caso. Non era quella la sua maggiore preoccupazione mentre strappava il tessuto della sua giacca per ridurlo a strisce sottili. Lo sbaglio di poco prima era stato assolutamente inqualificabile: una guerriera come lei non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare dall’ira al punto da perdere completamente la lucidità e rischiare di farsi ammazzare in maniera così… stupida!

Quella voce che ancora le parlava di onore, di dignità, di promesse da rispettare, si era fatta ormai troppo flebile e distorta perché Zoroko potesse ancora darvi retta. Tutte belle parole, si diceva, stringendo i denti e fasciandosi la coscia ferita. Tutte belle parole che scolorivano sempre più di fronte all’immane difficoltà del suo compito. Tuttavia, non avrebbe ammesso mai di essere nel torto. Incolpava se stessa e quel corpo troppo fragile, troppo umano, per quei momenti di debolezza. E poi, a cosa sarebbe servito ritornare sui suoi passi? Non c’era nessun luogo in cui tornare. Non c’era più niente, alle sue spalle, che l’aspettasse. Davanti a lei, invece, soltanto un cumulo di cadaveri. Tanti, troppi, una montagna insormontabile che occupava l’orizzonte impedendole di guardare oltre e lei non aveva altro che tre spade appese al fianco e la testarda volontà di mantenere la sua promessa.

Sarebbe bastato?

Era una domanda che neanche più si poneva. Oltre ogni contorto e poco utile ragionamento era rimasta a sostenerla solo la collera, tenendola in piedi come i fili fanno con un burattino.

-

«… ko».

Una voce infantile risuonò nella cabina, strappando la spadaccina al non difficile compito di prepararsi una borsa da viaggio.

Non aveva poi molti effetti personali da portarsi dietro: le sue spade, appese al fianco, un ricambio di vestiti, gli occhialini e un libro sui migliori spadaccini della storia che le aveva recuperato Nico Robert da chissà dove.

Era, più che altro, un gesto simbolico per tagliare ogni ponte con il passato.

Sul letto, a fianco dello zaino, giaceva un sacco di iuta che pareva contenere qualcosa di notevolmente più ingombrante e pesante.

«Zoroko…».

La voce, quasi un pigolio, si ripeté mentre a essa si mischiava un rumore incerto di zoccoli sull’assito di legno.

La ragazza si voltò e lanciò una breve occhiata alla renna di fronte a lei, prima di lasciar vagare lo sguardo per la stanza ripercorrendo mentalmente il contenuto della sua sacca, alla ricerca di qualcosa che avesse eventualmente dimenticato. Si diresse verso uno scaffale, come colta da un’improvvisa illuminazione, e cominciò a frugarvi dentro con aria indaffarata.

Il silenzio nella stanza era così forte da riecheggiare in ogni angolo, una sensazione lugubre che perforava persino i timpani. I rumori, radi e sparsi come deboli lampi in una tempesta notturna, si susseguivano scoppiando e dissolvendosi nell’aria come bolle di sapone: gli angoli delle copertine in cuoio dei libri che cozzavano contro lo scaffale di legno; gli zoccoli di Chopper che sfregavano fra loro in una serie di colpi imbarazzati; il respiro lento e fondo della spadaccina che si confondeva allo scorrere delle dita lungo il dorso di un vecchio diario di bordo; la voce del medico che restava coagulata al centro della gola, diluendosi in un indeciso tossicchiare.

E poi arrivò un sospiro forte e graffiante di Zoroko e fu come se un’ondata si abbattesse sul corpo del povero Chopper, che si ritrovò preda di un tremito improvviso mentre il silenzio franava attorno a lui e i contorni di quella situazione si facevano ancora più netti, così affilati da far male.

«Cosa c’è, Chopper?».

Quella domanda arrivò quasi con rassegnazione. La spadaccina non amava aspettare e le piaceva ancor meno dover sopportare quella pressione silenziosa che gravava sulle sue spalle, ricolma di un’ansia pietosa che contribuiva soltanto ad aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Sapeva benissimo cosa le avrebbe chiesto la piccola renna. Stava compiendo uno sforzo incredibile per non riversare, anche su di lui, tutta la rabbia che a stento si teneva dentro; proprio non tollerava l’ottusità di quelle persone che con tanta invadenza si ostinavano a chiederle i motivi, i perché e i percome di quella situazione. Perché non si limitavano a stare zitti e farsi da parte? Perché _per loro_ era così difficile comprendere quella sacrosanta verità che _lui_ aveva a suo tempo inteso perfettamente?

«È vero che te ne vai?».

«Sì».

Se la voce di Chopper assomigliava a un refolo di brezza stentata in un giorno di bonaccia, la risposta di Zoroko suonò come l’improvviso infuriare della tramontana, che gonfiava le onde facendole infrangere contro gli scogli con la stessa violenza di uno schiaffo.

Il dottore indietreggiò appena, per poi deglutire rumorosamente.

Una serie di respiri rapidi e ansiosi colmò l’atmosfera satura di tensione della stanza.

«Non… Non c’è niente che ti potrebbe convincere… convincere a restare?». Scosse la testa, per nulla convinto da quelle parole. In quel momento disprezzava tutta quell’esitazione ma sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, per quanto il suo contributo potesse rivelarsi inutile e insignificante. Vedere la ciurma crollare davanti ai propri occhi senza poter fare niente era un’idea che lo feriva profondamente. Doveva rendersi utile, in qualche stupido e piccolo modo. Doveva tentare anche l’impossibile.

Eppure, di fronte alla schiena ostinatamente voltata della ragazza, anche l’impossibile sembrava più irraggiungibile del solito. Zoroko era come una roccia: i suoi piccoli zoccoli erano la cosa meno adatta che conoscesse per riuscire a scalfirla, anche solo superficialmente.

«Quando si fanno certe affermazioni, non si può tornare indietro, Chopper».

Il dottore tese uno zoccolo in direzione della ragazza, per poi ritirarlo precipitosamente.

Indugiò, lasciando che il silenzio invadesse ancora una volta quella discussione bucherellata in più punti, come una vela che avesse attraversato una tremenda tempesta senza venir ammainata. I suoi tentativi di dare un significato al discorso, ricucendo quei miseri brandelli di tessuto, sembravano vani di fronte a ogni nuova dichiarazione di Zoroko, che aggiungeva sempre nuovi squarci fino a rendere la sua fatica impossibile da terminare. Però il dottore ci provava lo stesso a infilare l’ago, fino alla cruna, sperando di arginare gli strappi, per quanto piccole fossero le sue suture.

«Ma… basterebbe chiedere scusa e… sono sicuro che i ragazzi capirebbero…».

La renna contrasse ogni muscolo, quasi prevedendo lo scoppio d’ira che sarebbe seguito a quelle parole.

La spadaccina non lo deluse, rifilando un pugno alla libreria che aveva di fronte e incrinando lo scaffale di legno in un rumore inquietante.

«Non si può chiedere scusa! Qui non… Il problema non… è chiedere scusa… Chopper».

Ansimò pesantemente, ingoiando il grumo caldo e bruciante di rabbia che le aveva stretto la gola in una morsa, rischiando di soffocarla. Strinse i pugni, costringendo i muscoli ad assoggettarsi a una calma forzata e innaturale. Il viso, ancora congestionato dalla rabbia, era una maschera feroce che portava impressa in ogni ruga tutta la frustrazione di quel momento.

«Il problema è che quando arrivi a pensare certe cose… Quando arrivi a tradire il tuo capitano, non puoi fare altro che tirarti indietro e abbandonare la ciurma».

L’improvvisa pacatezza di cui erano state intrise quelle parole spaventò Chopper più di quanto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi sfogo violento. C’era troppa rassegnazione nella voce di quella donna. Soprattutto, c’era quella bruttissima parola che il dottore non avrebbe mai e poi mai associato a lei.

_Tradimento_ …

La passione ardente che Zoroko metteva in tutte le cose che faceva gli era ben nota. Come gli era noto lo sguardo sicuro e brillante con cui aveva sempre eseguito ogni ordine, senza mai protestare. Non era la cieca ubbidienza di un servitore sciocco. La spadaccina ci aveva sempre creduto: in loro, in quella ciurma, nei sogni che inseguivano e soprattutto nel capitano. Era come un faro nella tempesta, una luce ferma e sfavillante che lui aveva seguito con fiducia, rassicurato da quella fedeltà incrollabile.

Se anche Zoroko gli veniva meno, se anche il più appassionato dei membri della ciurma crollava miseramente come un castello di sabbia alla prima ondata, cosa ne sarebbe stato di tutti loro?

«Non… non ci credo! Tu non hai mai tradito nessuno! Ne sono sicuro! Qualsiasi cosa sia successa… se proviamo… se ci crediamo davvero, possiamo mettere le cose a posto… di nuovo!».

La voce di Chopper si srotolava in una melodia fatta di picchi e improvvise discese, abbattendosi contro la ferma risoluzione della ragazza che gli dava le spalle, per poi riprendersi e tornare ad aggredirla, come il mare in risacca.

«Non si può, Chopper. Non si può».

Zoroko si portò una mano al viso, stropicciandosi stancamente gli occhi. Si coprì la bocca e rimuginò, per un solo istante, sul da farsi. Rinunciò all’idea di troncare la conversazione e abbandonare la stanza senza offrire una risposta concreta al medico. Non si meritava un trattamento simile e, d’altronde, sarebbe stata una vigliaccata bella e buona fuggire per non assumersi le sue terribili responsabilità fino in fondo. Giacché stava distruggendo quella ciurma con le sue stesse mani, che almeno non si tirasse indietro all’ultimo secondo.

«E non scuotere la testa, Chopper. Lo sai che ho ragione».

La renna riaprì gli occhi e fece un balzo sorpreso. La spadaccina si era voltata e lo stava fissando dall’alto in basso con uno sguardo terribilmente stanco. Zoroko non dimostrava mai la sua stanchezza, neanche quando versava litri di sangue sul campo di battaglia e si ritrovava a rantolare con le spade in pugno, sorretta soltanto da quel soffio di testardaggine che ancora le rimaneva in circolo. Adesso, però, si ritrovava a combattere un nemico che non poteva essere sconfitto. Stava puntando le spade conto qualcosa che non poteva essere colpito neanche di striscio, nonostante tutti gli sforzi che compiva fino a farsi dolere le braccia.

Di fronte allo sguardo attonito del medico, la ragazza si abbassò piegandosi su un ginocchio e fissandolo risolutamente.

La sottile indulgenza che la spadaccina gli aveva sempre riservato si rivelava tutta in quel gesto. La timida testardaggine di Chopper suscitava sempre un moto di approvazione in lei. Non poteva non tributare rispetto al coraggio che si faceva strada in quella piccola massa di pelo, ignorante dei propri limiti e delle proprie debolezze. Abbassarsi fino a guardarlo negli occhi era l’unica accortezza che ancora poteva rivolgergli.

«Tu che sei medico, dovresti saperlo meglio di me che ci sono malattie che non si possono curare. E ci sono cose rotte che non si possono aggiustare. Io… ho esitato e ho offeso la memoria del mio capitano. Ho smesso di credere in lui e in quello che aveva costruito. Non sono più degna di restare su questa nave. Una ciurma che non si fida del suo capo è destinata a crollare».

Chopper scosse ancora una volta la testa, rifiutandosi di accettare quella logica così intrisa di onore da risultare drammaticamente pesante ai suoi occhi. Sembrava tutto così maledettamente giusto, pronunciato dalla voce ferma della spadaccina, ma lui non riusciva a crederci.

C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quel discorso e se lui avesse avuto abbastanza sangue freddo da meditare una risposta intelligente…

Ma lui una risposta non ce l’aveva, a dir la verità. Non aveva una soluzione per se stesso, figurarsi per qualcun altro. La morte di chi gli aveva stretto la mano, indicandogli la via per il suo sogno a pochi passi dai suoi zoccoli, aveva fatto svanire ogni certezza dal suo mondo. Tutto tornava a farsi indistinto e confuso, sotto la schiacciante evidenza della sua impotenza. Se anche l’unica roccia cui aggrapparsi franava sotto di lui, cos’altro gli restava? Se anche la vice-capitano non ci credeva più, se anche lei rovesciava quella speranza via dalle sue spalle, in altri tempi così forti e capaci di sopportare pesi estenuanti, cos’avrebbe potuto credere di combinare lui, che era così piccolo e debole?

Tese uno zoccolo, afferrando debolmente una manica della giacca bianca. La ragazza non si tirò indietro e aspettò la sua risposta.

«Però io voglio trovare… un modo per curare tutte le malattie del mondo… non c’è… non c’è niente che non si possa aggiustare se… se non si smette di combattere…».

Le lacrime scendevano copiose dai grandi occhi neri della renna, bagnando il fitto pelame fino a lasciarsi assorbire. Il medico si lasciò scappare un profondo singulto, vergognandosi profondamente di quell’ennesimo sfoggio di debolezza. Sentì lo sguardo severo di Zoroko su di sé, senza neanche dover alzare lo sguardo e tirò su col naso in un profondo respiro rauco, ricacciando in dentro tutte le lacrime. Rialzò la testa, preparandosi a fronteggiare ancora una volta la spadaccina, ma le parole si rifiutarono semplicemente di uscire. Aveva la gola completamente colma di un magone caldo e vischioso che minacciava di trasformarsi in altre lacrime e in altri singhiozzi, se avesse aperto bocca per spiegarsi.

Lo sguardo fermo di Zoroko spense le sue ultime speranze di poter mutare la situazione. Non avrebbe cambiato idea per nulla al mondo, men che meno perché glielo stava chiedendo lui.

La vide scuotere il capo, lentamente, per poi rialzarsi. La discussione era ufficialmente terminata: la spadaccina non sprecava parole a vuoto. Per i suoi standard, aveva parlato anche troppo.

Si avvicinò al letto, ricominciando a frugare brevemente fra i suoi effetti personali. Non si curò dello sguardo fisso del medico, né del suo ostinato indugiare all’interno della cabina. Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe successo altro, anche se il medico la avesse intrattenuta con lunghi e complessi discorsi per ore e ore. Quell’intenzione rimase sospesa fra loro due, mescolandosi ai pensieri cupi della spadaccina e a quelli rassegnati della piccola renna.

Poi, il rumore di una corda che veniva tirata e annodata fendette l’aria. Zoroko si caricò la sacca in spalla e si apprestò a sollevare l’enorme involto che giaceva ai piedi del letto. Nonostante il peso evidente dell’oggetto, le sue braccia lo afferrarono senza la minima difficoltà.

In poche, asciutte mosse la ragazza ritrovò l’equilibrio e si avviò a testa bassa verso il vano della porta.

«N… E gli altri?».

La voce di Chopper spuntò fuori prima ancora che il medico potesse rendersene conto e fermarsi. Non poteva finire così: non era possibile che quell’addio fosse così crudele e definitivo da non lasciare spazio ad alcuna ipotesi di ritorno.

L’eco di quelle parole risuonò fra le pareti di legno della cabina più e più volte, come se l’interrogativo a metà posto dalla renna richiedesse una risposta, a costo di perseguitare la ragazza finché non avesse aperto bocca.

«Non… Non li saluti?».

Piegata dall’insistenza delle domande, Zoroko esitò per un istante. Poi si limitò a stringere con più forza la corda che assicurava l’ingombrante sacco di iuta e scrollò le spalle.

«Quei tre hanno già avuto i miei _saluti_ , lo sai bene. E Usopp e Franky… Ci ho parlato due ore fa, con loro…».

Accennò con il mento al suo carico ma Chopper sembrò non cogliere quel brevissimo cenno, troppo occupato a metabolizzare il terribile significato compreso in quelle dichiarazioni.

Era davvero… la fine di tutti loro? Di tutti loro _insieme_?

La ragazza mosse altri due passi, poi si fermò.

Un sospiro sembrò fluttuare nell’aria e poi dissolversi, ingoiato dalle parole successive.

«In gamba, Chopper. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, ricordati di mantenere la testa alta. Sempre. Anche se dovessi incontrare la morte stessa. È così che vivono i guerrieri. Ed è così che muoiono».

Non c’era alcuna consolazione in quelle parole, seppure Zoroko avesse tentato di metterci un pizzico di quell’indulgenza che non riusciva a usare neanche con se stessa. Era troppo tardi e troppo poco perché potesse davvero contare qualcosa. Lei lo sapeva bene e si limitò a varcare la soglia della stanza, evitando di voltarsi indietro. Sapeva già cos’avrebbe visto sul volto ormai stanco del piccolo compagno. Preferiva credere di averlo abbandonato con lo sguardo ancora testardamente pieno di ingenua speranza.

Il singhiozzo, inarticolato e privo di senso, giunse quando era ormai troppo lontana per accorgersi di quanto fosse sbagliata quella sua illusione.


	3. #3: Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine. Non ho molto da dire su questo capitolo se non le ovvie indicazioni per la lettura. In questo capitolo la successione degli eventi, a differenza dei due capitoli precedenti, si ribalta parzialmente: si ha prima il flashback, poi il presente, il sogno, di nuovo un flashback e infine il presente. La prima parte di questo ultimo capitolo credo sia l'unica parte, in tutta la fanfic, che spanda un raggio di sole sulla tragica vicenda di Zoroko. Essendo una "what...if?" mi sono divertita a immaginare che Zoroko e Rufy, prima di incontrare Nami, si siano un po' "persi per strada", finendo in mezzo a una giungla. Fuori dalla Linea Rossa, voglio ricordare, le bussole funzionano normalmente. Per il resto... Niente. Credo ci sia poco da commentare. Come al solito, il titolo del capitolo viene da una canzone dei Masive Attack e la citazione in grassetto iniziale è di Zoro, dal famoso capitolo in cui si sacrifica per salvare Rufy da Orso Bartholomew. Buona lettura!

**«Che vuoi che importi l’ambizione se non riesco neanche a proteggere il mio capitano?»**

_Death we know,_  
_Comes to all of us alive,_  
_But all I want is you,_  
_All I need is you,_  
_All I want..._  
**_(Serj Tankian – Elect the dead)_ **

«Sei sicura che il Sud sia da quella parte?».

«Cosa ti fa credere che non sia così?! Ne sono sicurissima!».

«Ma tu non hai senso dell’orientamento, Zoroko! E poi il mio istinto mi dice che il Sud è da quell’altra parte!».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi sbuffò, ignorando le gocce di sudore che scivolavano pigramente verso il basso per poi inzuppare la fascia rossa che portava legata alla fronte. Quella giungla assurda che stavano attraversando in quel momento era il posto più dannatamente umido e appiccicoso in cui fosse mai stata. Il calare della notte, a differenza di quanto avevano sperato, non aveva affatto diminuito il calore opprimente che si sprigionava da ogni viscida liana e da ogni schifosissima foglia gigante che sorgeva dal terreno.

E ora anche _quello_ : persi, totalmente persi in mezzo a quella vegetazione assurda, mentre il suo capitano si ostinava a dire che il Sud era dove avrebbe dovuto essere il Nord!

O l’Est… O quello che era, comunque, il Sud non era lì!

E non tirasse in ballo l’istinto, adesso, perché non era disposta a sentir ragioni!

«Sentimi bene! Noi dovevamo proseguire nella direzione opposta alla città da cui siamo venuti! E la città si trova… lì!» esclamò con spavalderia, per poi puntare il dito a casaccio in una zona imprecisata alle sue spalle.

Il braccio indugiò per qualche istante in quell’aria spessa e greve che ricopriva il tessuto della sua giacca di un sottile velo d’acqua, rendendo ancora più pesanti e difficoltosi i movimenti. Non avrebbe perso la pazienza: era abituata a situazioni peggiori, non sarebbe bastata un po’ di umidità a metterla in difficoltà.

Tutti i suoi propositi di auto-controllo si infransero all’istante quando voltò la testa, trovandosi davanti agli occhi l’espressione del ragazzo che la fissava con sguardo vacuo, come se tutte quelle parole non avessero alcun senso per lui.

«Il Sud è di là» si limitò a ripetere, sollevando il braccio e puntandolo nella direzione opposta.

Zoroko strinse i pugni, trattenendosi dallo spiccare un balzo per avventarsi su quella faccia di bronzo che insisteva nel voler avere ragione. Questa volta non gliel’avrebbe data vinta! Aveva ragione lei e si sarebbe fatto a quel modo o non ci si sarebbe mossi di lì, fino a quando uno dei due non avesse gettato la spugna. E non sarebbe stata lei.

«E comunque ci andiamo domani! Ora ho fame e voglio mangiare» esclamò decisamente il giovane capitano, mettendosi a sedere di schianto su un letto di foglie morbide e umide sotto di lui. Incrociò braccia e gambe e guardò risolutamente la spadaccina. Lo sguardo che le rivolse sapeva di sfrontatezza lontano un miglio e la ragazza non si tirò indietro, accettando la sfida e ricambiando l’invito con pari testardaggine.

«Bene! E allora ci sediamo qui e aspettiamo che la cena ci cada in testa!» annuì piccata, sedendosi su un masso alle sue spalle senza accertarsi se vi fosse qualcosa di pericoloso sopra.

Restarono a guardarsi a braccia conserte mentre la notte avanzava a grandi passi su di loro, fagocitando la luce attraverso le ombre che si allungavano su tutto, rendendo le mille sfumature di verde della vegetazione – qua e là tendenti più al giallo o più al marrone – un unico e uniforme paesaggio nero come la pece. Insieme alla sera e agli ultimi placidi raggi arancioni del sole, che filtravano appena fra i fitti rami degli alberi, altre creature meno placide e più affamate si stavano avvicinando al luogo in cui i due compagni si erano incautamente fermati.

Troppo occupati a lanciarsi muti duelli fatti di sguardi ostinati, neanche badavano ai ringhi e ai sottili brontolii che si rincorrevano in quel buio sempre più opprimente. A sentir loro, si trattava soltanto di fastidiosi rumori notturni cui era inutile badare troppo.

«Allora, ti arrendi?».

La voce del ragazzo si sollevò decisa in quel marasma di suoni bisbiglianti. Venne quasi immediatamente sopraffatta da un ruggito scontento, precocemente interrotto dal rumore secco di un pugno che aveva chiaramente sfrondato un cranio.

La spadaccina si limitò a scuotere la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

«No! Lo sai che ho ragione io e domattina sarai convinto quanto me che il Sud è da quella parte!».

Se la sua affermazione non suonò sufficientemente sicura, non fu per sua colpa. Aveva dovuto sguainare la spada e tranciare di netto il collo di quella specie di bufalo carnivoro troppo cresciuto che era balzato alla sua sinistra, interrompendola mentre dava del filo da torcere a quel testardo del suo capitano.

Assurdo, ma quelle bestie erano imbecilli o cosa? Lo capivano o no che stavano discutendo e non andava affatto bene mettersi in mezzo?

«Ho fame ma quella bestia è parecchio pelosa, lo sai?» esclamò Rufy deciso, indicando l’animale che giaceva ai piedi della spadaccina, senza tuttavia spostare lo sguardo dal suo viso.

«Sì, ma è tre volte più grossa di quello scricciolo che ti sei messo ad accarezzare» replicò convinta Zoroko, puntando la sua Wado Ichimonji contro la massa informe che giaceva esanime a pochi passi dal ragazzo.

«Sì, ma il mio è un lupo. Con le zannone, gli unghioni e tutte quelle cose carine da bestia assetata di sangue! La tua è una capra obesa!».

«È un bufalo carnivoro, stupido! Ce le ha anche lui le zanne affilate, gli zoccoli taglienti e poi ha pure le corna!».

«Eh beh, se ha le corna allora è decisamente più pericoloso! Vuol dire che mangeremo anche lui! Facciamo un falò!» concluse soddisfatto, sollevando i pugni verso il cielo e agitandoli allegramente.

Zoroko si limitò a sbuffare, senza tradire alcuna emozione particolare. Si alzò dal masso, scuotendo la testa e poi borbottò un: «Tagliamo la legna, mica vorrai bruciare le foglie!» prima di accingersi a trovare un albero abbastanza robusto da ridurre in ciocchi da ardere.

Meno di mezz’ora dopo, un fuocherello vivace scoppiettava nel bel mezzo della giungla e nuovi ospiti sembravano essersi aggiunti alla cena, a giudicare dai tre cadaveri più o meno zannuti che giacevano a poca distanza dai due pirati.

Il giovane capitano borbottò qualcosa a proposito di quant’era buono il montone ripieno di lupo ma tutto ciò che ne venne fuori fu una serie di suoni incoerenti, che si mescolavano alla sua poderosa masticazione.

«E non parlare mentre mangi, Rufy, che non si capisce niente!».

La ragazza gli sfilò di mano l’osso con tutta la carne ancora attaccata. Diversamente da quanto sarebbe accaduto con qualunque altra persona, il capitano si limitò a sporgere le braccia nel tentativo di riafferrare il suo adorato cosciotto.

«Sto dicendo che la carne di lupo è stoppacciosa! Però spelare la capra cicciona è stato scocciante!» protestò, agitando le mani davanti a sé mentre Zoroko continuava a tenere il pezzo di carne a debita distanza da lui, il braccio teso nel buio che si alzava e abbassava seguendo i movimenti scomposti del ragazzo.

«Alla fine te li sei mangiati tutti e due quindi non vedo dove sia il problema!» replicò con voce burbera, alzando improvvisamente il braccio verso l’alto ed evitando una finta di Rufy, che stava tendendo dei veri e propri appostamenti a quell’ultimo, adorabile cosciotto che ancora gli restava da divorare.

«Sì, ma…». Le mani si protesero verso l’osso, mancandolo per un pelo.

«Sì, ma tu sei stata proprio brava ad affettare quell’ippopotamo con le corna arrotolate con un colpo solo, sennò poi andava sprecato tutto quel sangue e la carne non restava succosa».

Rufy aveva il tono del fine intenditore mentre pronunciava quelle parole, benché Zoroko sapesse benissimo che, vorace com’era, avrebbe divorato anche il fogliame della giungla in uno dei suoi soliti attacchi di fame. Quella consapevolezza non le impedì di prodursi in un sorriso compiaciuto, di quelli sarcastici e ferini che comparivano sempre sul suo viso quando il ragazzo si complimentava per il lavoro ben fatto.

«Sciocchezze! Era soltanto una bestiolina troppo lenta per avere qualche speranza di farcela…».

Ogni ulteriore spiegazione fu però interrotta nel momento in cui Rufy si aggrappò al suo braccio, approfittando di quel momento di distrazione per ricominciare a consumare il suo cosciotto un morso dopo l’altro, senza neanche preoccuparsi di sfilarglielo di mano.

La spadaccina provò a scuoterlo via ma inutilmente: il ragazzo aveva l’agilità di una scimmietta dispettosa e, quando si attaccava a qualcosa, era pressoché impossibile staccarlo via finché non fosse stato lui stesso a volerlo.

Uno sbuffo basso e roco sfuggì dalla sua gola, mentre appoggiava il mento sulla mano libera e si sistemava su un ginocchio, lasciando che Rufy continuasse nel suo complesso lavorio masticatorio senza disturbarlo. Soffiò verso l’alto, cercando di allontanare l’ennesima goccia di sudore che era scivolata sulla sua guancia. Nonostante fosse ormai notte inoltrata, in quella maledetta giungla l’umidità sembrava non accennare a dar loro tregua. Togliersi la giacca e abbandonarla a poca distanza sul tappeto erboso non aveva contribuito ad alleviare quella sensazione di appiccicaticcio neanche per un singolo momento.

Se ne stava così a fissare il fuoco scoppiettante, con un ragazzino vorace attaccato al braccio che non le chiedeva – miracolo! – di coprirsi immediatamente perché con quella semplice fascia a comprimerle il seno era a dir poco scandalosa.

In effetti, da quel punto di vista Rufy era decisamente il miglior compagno che potesse desiderare: il fatto che fosse una femmina non sembrava costituire per lui alcun problema. L’aveva sempre e soltanto giudicata per ciò che era capace di fare o non fare sul campo di battaglia. E di quel particolare non poteva che essergli grata, lei che aveva dovuto lottare per una vita intera contro gli stupidi che trovavano sempre qualcosa da ridire sul suo sesso.

Persino il suo taglio di capelli non aveva destato in lui alcuna meraviglia, tanto che Zoroko stessa, con masochistico auto-lesionismo, si era spinta a chiedergli se non trovava strano che una donna li portasse così ostinatamente corti.

Lui non aveva fatto una piega, limitandosi a dire che i capelli erano suoi e doveva farsene un po’ quello che cavolo le pareva. E poi: « _Se sono così corti, è più pratico combattere, no?_ ».

Di fronte al suo sorriso enorme e soddisfatto, la spadaccina si era ritrovata a stringere gli occhi ricacciando indietro un’espressione sottilmente sbalordita. Con Rufy andava sempre a finire così: sembrava capirla come non le era mai accaduto da molto tempo in vita sua. Condivideva la sua visione delle cose senza pensare che fosse una pazza suicida o una specie di virago che aveva deciso di rinunciare alla sua _vera natura_ per darsi all’assassinio retribuito.

Incrociava le braccia dietro la nuca e annuiva, approvando anche la più stupida delle idee che le passavano per la testa. Capitava così di ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di un postaccio sperduto, senza sapere in che direzione andare e con la minaccia di essere assaliti da un istante all’altro, e mettersi semplicemente a chiacchierare. E mai che nessuno di loro due avesse la minima intenzione di dire all’altro che doveva usare un po’ di buonsenso e piantarla di pensare che a furia di girare sarebbero arrivati da qualche parte.

Era consolante avere a che fare con qualcuno che non passasse le proprie giornate a mettere in discussione tutto ciò che faceva. Qualcuno che, invece, le appoggiava una mano sulla spalla e la spingeva ad andare avanti, sempre più forte e sempre più convinta.

«Allora, hai finito?! Vedi che non ho alcuna intenzione di tenere il braccio in questa posizione per altri cinque secondi!».

La voce burbera di Zoroko si confuse col rumore dell’ennesimo morso vorace con cui Rufy buttò giù l’ultimo boccone di quell’enorme pezzo di carne.

«Sciocchezze!» bofonchiò il ragazzo, pulendosi svogliatamente la bocca con un braccio.

«Tu sei forte e potresti restare in quella posizione per ore, con quelle belle spalle larghe!».

Gli suonò una sincera pacca in mezzo alla schiena, tanto per sottolineare quell’affermazione. Un’altra persona sarebbe crollata senza fiato sotto la violenza di quel colpo: il capitano non scherzava quando affermava di avere il pugno di ferro. Zoroko si limitò a stringere i denti e borbottare una serie di bestemmie tanto pesanti da far arrossire persino uno scaricatore di porto. Rufy, invece, rise di gusto notando con piacere che la spadaccina aveva pronunciato delle parole che lui ancora non conosceva. C’era sempre da imparare in quei lunghi viaggi.

«Stammi bene a sentire! Dammi un’altra di quelle botte in mezzo alla schiena e vedi!».

Il capitano venne afferrato rudemente per il bavero e si ritrovò la faccia della ragazza a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dalla sua. Per nulla colpito da quella minaccia, buttò la testa all’indietro con fare scocciato, per poi fissare il soffitto di foglie intricate che sovrastava le loro teste ed esclamare: «Se avessimo un navigatore, arriveremmo alla Rotta Maggiore molto più presto! Dobbiamo trovarne uno! Non possiamo perder tempo: l’avventura ci aspetta!».

Zoroko mollò la presa, rinunciando ad arrabbiarsi con il suo capitano. Il provocatore aveva la rara abilità di cambiare discorso con tutta la naturalezza di questo mondo o forse era soltanto lei che si lasciava trascinare con troppa facilità, invece di assestargli un bel pugno al centro di quella zucca bacata.

«Prima dovremmo uscire da qui. Se almeno avessimo una bussola, una cartina o qualcosa del genere...».

La spadaccina dubitava di riuscire a combinare qualcosa anche con strumenti del genere a portata di mano ma affidarsi al suo senso dell’orientamento o a quello del suo capitano era un’intenzione a dir poco suicida.

«Bussola? Vuoi dire uno di quei cosi che assomigliano agli orologi, con le letterine dentro e l’ago che ruota continuamente?» esclamò Rufy, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca.

«Sì, proprio quella» annuì la ragazza pensosamente, il baluginio del fuoco scoppiettante che illuminava in modo discontinuo i tratti accigliati del suo volto.

«Quindi quello che ha perso lo strano tizio che abbiamo incontrato stamattina non era un’orologio che funzionava male!».

Il ragazzo cavò dalla tasca dei jeans un oggettino costituito da un cinturino di pelle e una cassetta di metallo, in cui un ago dalla punta rossa ruotava appena, indicando una lettera sul quadrante.

«Ma che orologio e orologio! Non vedi che quel coso serve a indicare la dir…».

Zoroko si bloccò sul posto, raggelata dalla scoperta che aveva appena fatto.

«Tu… Da quando ce l’hai in tasca quel coso?!».

Prima che potesse afferrarlo, Rufy chiuse il pugno, ritirando indietro la bussola e allontanandola dalle sue mani. «Te l’ho detto: da stamattina! Però, mica l’avevo capito che era una bussola!».

Chiunque altro gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia. Chiunque altro lo avrebbe fatto, anche una persona dotata di un auto-controllo disumano come lei. Eppure, la spadaccina si limitò ad afferrare quel polso sfuggente e stringerlo fra le dita mentre replicava a denti stretti: «E dirlo prima, no? O forse avevi voglia di farti un’allegra scampagnata per i boschi?!».

«In effetti, è stata una gita divertente! E poi abbiamo mangiato carne di capra cicciona!».

Rufy sollevò le braccia, portandosi dietro anche la mano stretta della ragazza e sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi che sfavillavano persino nel buio vischioso di quella giungla. Zoroko, ancora una volta, fu costretta a gettare la spugna. Neanche le sue spade sarebbero riuscite a scalfire quella faccia che, più che di bronzo, sembrava dura quanto l’acciaio.

«Bah! Tienitela pure quella cosa, tanto è tardi e non andiamo proprio da nessuna parte a quest’ora».

Si stese a terra, adagiandosi su quel tappeto di foglie che per i suoi gusti era fin troppo morbido e umido. Rufy sembrò accogliere quel silente invito con entusiasmo, dato che si lasciò andare pesantemente all’indietro, crollando sul terreno in un tonfo che sprigionò uno svolazzare confuso di foglie e rami spezzati.

Rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio, fissando l’intreccio di rami sopra le loro teste fra cui a stento filtrava un tenue lucore lunare.

«Comunque, non è un giochino divertente!».

Il capitano sollevò una mano, facendo cadere la bussola sulla pancia della spadaccina. Ora che nessuno lo voleva più, non sembrava un oggetto poi tanto interessante. Si raggomitolò su un fianco, abbracciando un mucchietto di foglie e stringendoselo contro a mo’ di cuscino, sotto lo sguardo esasperato della compagna.

Zoroko afferrò la bussola in un moto di stizza e restò per qualche secondo a osservare il quadrante, fiocamente illuminato dalla luce del falò: altro che istinto e buon senso, il Sud non si trovava né dove l’aveva indicato il suo capitano né dove lei era sicurissima che fosse.

Al diavolo anche quel maledetto aggeggio, pensò scocciata prima di lanciarlo in mezzo alla fitta boscaglia. Chiuse gli occhi, piombando quasi immediatamente in un sonno profondo e senza sogni, incurante del fatto di aver appena gettato via l’unica possibilità di sfuggire in fretta a quella giungla soffocante.

Tre giorni dopo, in barba alla bussola, al buon senso e all’istinto, riuscirono finalmente a emergere da quella sottospecie di sauna camuffata da giungla, nonostante Rufy continuasse a insistere che il Sud fosse da tutt’altra parte.

-

Il sole digradava lentamente all’orizzonte, segnando il termine di un’altra giornata. La luce rossastra bagnava ogni superficie e ogni oggetto sottostante la volta del cielo, creando un gioco di ombre sulle lapidi che svettavano ordinatamente in un campetto di erba rada e riarsa dal calore estivo.

Quelle pietre lucide e biancastre sembravano colorarsi di rosso, come fossero ricoperte di sangue. Un’associazione mentale che rendeva quel panorama ancora più tetro di quanto già non fosse.

I cimiteri non erano posti felici. Persino chi non avesse mai visto morire una persona cara dinnanzi ai propri occhi doveva ammetterlo. Percorrere gli stretti vialetti che si snodavano fra gli ordinati lotti di terra, gettava una sensazione di sterile gelo addosso, anche nelle più cocenti mattinate estive.

Ciò che più colpiva, mettendo piede in luoghi simili, era l’opprimente senso di vuoto che attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco. Ogni pensiero e occupazione sembravano perdere significato, lì dove l’unica legge certa della natura tornava a mostrarsi con spiazzante evidenza: la morte era l’unico nemico di fronte al quale neanche il Re dei Pirati avrebbe potuto proclamarsi vittorioso.

«Ah…».

Zoroko ansimò appena appoggiandosi alla Sandai Kitetsu. Il suo passo si fece, se possibile, ancora più stanco e strascicato mentre incedeva all’interno del camposanto. Per lei, che non credeva in nient’altro che se stessa, quel luogo era fonte di una rabbiosa impotenza. L’evidenza della morte, per quanto netta e ineluttabile, non faceva che alimentare la sua collera. Aveva giurato, parecchio tempo prima, che non si sarebbe lasciata sconfiggere da niente e nessuno. Non c’era avversario su quella terra che non avrebbe potuto battere.

Mentiva anche allora? O forse, più semplicemente, aveva dimenticato il sapore acre della disperazione per la dipartita di un amico?

Mente fredda e cuore gelido. Avrebbe dovuto esercitare un certo auto-controllo su se stessa eppure ogni volta ricadeva nella medesima trappola. Non poteva accettare di non essere in grado di fare qualcosa. Non poteva tollerare di aver infranto una promessa.

E lei, mentre zoppicava su quel vialetto stentatamente ricavato in mezzo ai campi, contava il numero dei fallimenti, accorgendosi di quante promesse stava disattendendo. Quante persone erano state destinatarie delle sue bugie, si ripeteva infierendo più e più volte sulla sua mente ormai esaurita.

Sì, era logorata dal peso della rabbia e dell’ambizione che si era portata dietro fino ad allora, sentimenti troppo grandi perché potesse sopportarli in solitudine ma lei aveva creduto di farcela. Era forte, maledizione, aveva sempre assoggettato il suo corpo senza tanti problemi per raggiungere i propri scopi. Cos’era successo, all’improvviso? Cos’era cambiato al punto da rammollirla a quel modo?

Un animale solitario come lei non pativa certo la mancanza di compagni. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di essere salvata da nessuno per portare a termine i suoi estenuanti allenamenti o proseguire testardamente verso l’obiettivo. L’unico suo grande difetto era sempre stato la mancanza di senso dell’orientamento ma poteva un simile particolare fare la differenza fra la vittoria e la sconfitta?

Si diceva testardamente che la compagnia non avrebbe cambiato minimamente le sue prospettive, eppure, le bastava ritornare a un tempo non molto lontano nel passato, un attimo prima che la più grande delle sue avventure avesse inizio, per accorgersi di quanto sbagliato fosse quel ragionamento. Non aveva forse smarrito la strada da molto tempo, il giorno in cui aveva incontrato quel ragazzo col Cappello di Paglia? E non in senso fisico. Qualcuno che le indicasse la giusta via per il villaggio successivo s’incontrava sempre. Un dito che la costringesse ad alzare lo sguardo, andando oltre il mucchio di cadaveri che si frapponevano fra lei e la sua meta, lo si trovava molto più raramente. Nell’istante in cui era sparito, aveva nuovamente perso la strada. Questa volta non c’erano state altre braccia tese per lei, mentre l’orizzonte era tornato ad affollarsi di corpi grevi e ingombranti.

Sollevò lo sguardo, fronteggiando finalmente il suo obiettivo. Come ogni anno era di nuovo lì, anche se meno puntuale del solito. Non era tanto colpa della sua cronica capacità di sperdersi. Il cimitero di Foosha era uno dei pochi luoghi verso cui la portavano le sue gambe senza bisogno di stare troppo a pensarci. Che fosse il caso o il fatto che avesse ormai imparato la strada a memoria, non lo sapeva. Non le importava, dopotutto. Il punto era giungere lì, ogni volta, in tempo per compiere un’altra amara riunione.

Si lasciò cadere stancamente sul ginocchio destro, stando ben attenta a non stuzzicare la gamba ferita. Il proiettile l’aveva attraversata da parte a parte, risparmiandole almeno l’ingrato compito di rimuoverlo da sola. Avrebbe dovuto disinfettarla e ripulirla ma non aveva avuto né tempo né modo di compiere una simile operazione. Sperando che cicatrizzasse senza dare troppi problemi, aveva imboccato la strada per il villaggio muovendosi alla massima velocità che le era consentita. Purtroppo per lei, dopo un paio di giorni lo squarcio aveva preso a pulsare orribilmente e i primi sintomi della febbre si erano fatti strada nel suo corpo ormai stanco.

Se Chopper l’avesse vista in quelle condizioni… Un sorriso amaro le attraversò il viso, mentre si portava una mano al petto cercando di respirare più a fondo. Il piccolo medico l’avrebbe rimproverata aspramente, sottoponendola a una serie di cure drastiche. E poi, probabilmente, avrebbe chiesto al resto della ciurma di legarla al letto e farla stare ferma fino a guarigione ultimata.

Chissà che cosa stava facendo, il ragazzino, in quel momento? Era raro che avesse il tempo e la lucidità per riflettere sul suo passato, su qualcosa che non fossero le sue promesse, e chiedersi che fine avessero fatto tutti quanti. A ogni modo, era sicura che stessero bene e avessero molte più speranze di farcela che in sua compagnia. Sapeva perfettamente che giurare guerra al Governo Mondiale significava bruciarsi ogni possibilità di avere una vita tranquilla o, perlomeno, di potersi dedicare completamente ai propri obiettivi.

Avrebbe lavorato anche a quello, non poteva infrangere la promessa fatta a Kuina. E non poteva lasciare che gli assassini del suo capitano girassero impuniti per il mondo.

Spostò lo sguardo, fissando la lapide di fronte ai suoi occhi. Non c’erano parole incise sopra, aveva chiesto lei a Franky e Usopp di non inserirvi alcun indizio utile che potesse ricollegarla alla persona, o meglio all’oggetto, di cui indicava la sepoltura. Soltanto un disegno era impresso nella pietra, un bassorilievo non troppo elaborato. D’altronde, in due ore non avrebbero potuto combinare molto e Zoroko non apprezzava certi fronzoli.

Una scimmia sorridente campeggiava al centro esatto del marmo traslucido, rivolgendo una smorfia sfrontata a chiunque la osservasse. Non era stato difficile trovare un angolino tranquillo dove piantarla, senza che qualche impiccione andasse a disturbarla.

Il camposanto sorgeva all’estremo limitare di Foosha, rivelandosi come null’altro che un semplice campetto, circondato da una staccionata e con lapidi di dimensioni e forme diverse a punteggiare quel terreno scabro e arido. Era un cimitero senza troppe pretese: l’aria familiare e raccolta del villaggio sembrava riversarsi persino in un luogo tanto sterile e vuoto. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che fosse il villaggio dove aveva trascorso la sua infanzia colui che era arrivato a un passo dal diventare il Re dei Pirati.

Zoroko sbuffò pesantemente, ricacciando indietro un sospiro affannato e fissando con un improvviso moto di rabbia la lapide che aveva davanti agli occhi. Sorrideva, la scimmia, senza curarsi di quello sguardo collerico. Sorrideva come aveva fatto quello stupido testardo del suo capitano fino all’ultimo istante. Non poteva, nonostante tutta l’impotenza che sentiva, ignorare quella distorta punta d’orgoglio che aveva provato di fronte alla consapevolezza che lui non era crollato, affrontando coraggiosamente il suo destino. Forse era un pazzo o forse, per una volta, aveva dimostrato molto più buon senso di lei, che ancora continuava a lottare contro un nemico privo di corpo e di punti deboli.

«Ne ho ammazzati altri venti, la settimana scorsa…».

La sua voce, ridotta a un sussurro rauco e vuoto, cominciò a snocciolare una lista degna del peggior necrologio di guerra. Tanto presa dalla sua missione, la spadaccina neanche più ascoltava il suono e il significato di quelle parole. Non si chiedeva più se fossero giuste o sbagliate, se si stesse facendo del male o stesse proseguendo sulla via adeguata. Non era consigliabile soffermarsi su certi pensieri troppo a lungo. Soltanto quel sentimento bruciante, frammisto all’illusione di poter riuscire nell’opera in cui uomini ben più organizzati e numerosi di lei avevano fallito, riusciva a non farle perdere completamente la testa. Ogni altra logica era stata ormai bandita dalla sua vita.

Eppure, lo sconforto scavava dentro di lei a fondo, al punto da sommergere persino la sua collera. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la vista si offuscava ancora una volta. Non era colpa della febbre, per quanto volesse convincersi del contrario. Era un fenomeno che le accadeva spesso in quell’ultimo periodo. Una stanchezza greve e spessa si era adagiata sul suo corpo, penetrando fin dentro le ossa, legando i suoi movimenti e colmando la sua testa di un vuoto caldo e ovattato. Non c’entrava il dolore pulsante della sua gamba, non c’entrava la spossatezza di quella lunga camminata. Quel corpo stupido _stava cedendo_ e la sua mente, ancora più debole, si lasciava trascinare in basso senza opporre più alcuna resistenza.

Appoggiò la fronte contro la lapide, ignorando l’improvvisa vertigine che la colse. Inspirò profondamente, lottando contro l’attrito dell’aria che pareva rifiutarsi di imboccare il suo percorso naturale, dal naso fin giù nei polmoni.

Ansimò pesantemente, ricacciando indietro l’ansia in un ringhio frustrato. Eccola di nuovo, la stretta prepotente che partiva dalla bocca dello stomaco e si irradiava lungo il petto, avvolgendola completamente fino a toglierle il fiato. Proprio come quel giorno di cinque anni prima, quando si era ritrovata in mezzo a quella folla scalpitante senza poter fare nulla. Fra le mani sentiva ancora chiaramente la sensazione della paglia di quel cappello, che era rimasto come unica prova tangibile cui rendere ogni genere di stupido tributo.

Un altro ringhio contorto fu il segno che stava cercando di spingere indietro quei ricordi che la ossessionavano con puntualità a ogni ora del giorno e della notte. Non era dunque abbastanza? Quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto vedersi sbattere davanti agli occhi il proprio fallimento?

« _Sempre, sempre, sempre…_ » le ripeteva una voce nella sua testa. Ed era la sua voce.

Socchiuse gli occhi, cavando un altro difficile respiro. Avrebbe riposato per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di riprendersi da quell’ennesimo momento di abbattimento. Poi si sarebbe rialzata e sarebbe ripartita nuovamente. Si voltò, strisciando pesantemente sul terreno fino ad appoggiare le spalle contro la lapide. Questa volta il sonno arrivò molto più rapidamente del solito. Zoroko non oppose resistenza, limitandosi a lasciarsi trascinare verso il fondo oscuro e turbinoso dell’incoscienza.

 

« _Un elefante si dondolava, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_e trovando la cosa interessante, va a chiamare un altro elefante_ ».

Stavolta la ragazza dai capelli verdi non corre.

Non c’è bisogno di farlo perché la sua meta è lì, davanti ai suoi occhi.

Un palco di legno si erge al centro dell’enorme piazza, immenso.

Attorno a lei la folla sciama e strepita.

Le sembra di essere in mezzo alle onde di un mare in tempesta.

Ma neanche il mare sa essere così crudele.

Neanche il mare sa frapporsi fra lei e l’obiettivo con tanta determinazione.

Una mano la trattiene, una mano le impedisce di andare oltre.

Qualcuno le sussurra che è troppo tardi.

« _Tre elefanti si dondolavano, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_e trovando la cosa interessante, vanno a chiamare un altro elefante_ ».

Grida di scherno, qualcuno indica la persona seduta al centro del palco.

Gli danno del pazzo, dello sciocco, del menomato mentale.

Canta felicemente una stupida filastrocca per bambini, ignorando il destino cui sta andando incontro.

Lei lo sa che non è così.

Lei lo sa che lui non ignora proprio niente.

Si sta soltanto preparando ad affrontare l’ultima prova della sua vita.

È lì che dondola le gambe avanti e indietro, fissando la folla come un re sul suo trono.

Ma non è un trono quello su cui è seduto.

La consapevolezza si fa strada nella mente della spadaccina, mentre urla disperatamente.

Quello non è un trono.

Quella è una **sedia elettrica** e il boia, quell’uomo tronfio col potere del fulmine, si appresta ad azionarla.

Ma il ragazzo non ci bada e continua a cantare mentre il suo sguardo scruta la folla.

« _Cinque elefanti si dondolavano, sopra il filo di una ragnatela;_

_e trovando la cosa interessante, vanno a chiamare un altro elefante_ ».

La presa sulla sua mano si fa più debole e lei si libera, con un gesto di stizza.

Il cappello stretto fra le sue mani viene lanciato all’indietro, afferrato da chi saprà prendersene cura.

Comincia a correre, sguaina le spade, ignorando le grida sorprese attorno a lei e le dita che la indicano.

Tante, troppe, un mare immenso di facce e voci che si ergono davanti ai suoi occhi.

Un colpo, un altro, sembrano non finire mai.

E poi ci sono le grida, le urla, il resto della ciurma che la affianca.

Per un attimo le sembra che Sanjiko le abbia dato della sciocca ma non ci fa caso.

Ci penserà dopo a regolare i conti con lei.

Il palco è sempre più vicino ma è tardi, schifosamente troppo tardi.

La filastrocca è finita da un pezzo e la sentenza sta per essere eseguita.

Ignora il proclama di condanna a morte, ignora le voci della folla che cerca di bloccarla.

Il suo sguardo è fisso dinnanzi a lei, verso quel volto sorridente che si guarda attorno senza tradire alcuna apparente emozione.

E poi il ragazzo la scorge.

È un attimo, il tempo che il proclama abbia termine e il silenzio cali sulla piazza.

Persino lei si ferma.

Tutto si ferma, neanche l’aria è smossa da qualcosa che assomigli a un refolo di brezza.

Il respiro si condensa, il pensiero si fa rarefatto.

Il tempo è bloccato.

Un attimo che potrebbe durare in eterno.

Gli occhi del capitano brillano mentre la sua bocca si allarga ancora di più.

Spalanca le labbra e la chiama per nome.

La ragazza si scuote, lo fissa cercando di capire cosa gli stia succedendo.

È un istante e poi il rumore greve e pungente dell’elettricità si mescola e si confonde a quello della sua voce.

Un urlo e la disperata richiesta di parlare ancora una volta non servono a nulla.

È tardi.

È troppo tardi.

Non c’è più niente da fare.

Quelle parole echeggiano dentro la sua testa, attorno a lei, la avvolgono, la stritolano mentre dinnanzi al suo sguardo impotente si consuma l’ultimo atto della loro avventura.

La luce si fa troppo forte, tanto abbagliante da ferire la retina ma Zoroko non chiude gli occhi.

Le pupille si dilatano di fronte all’orrendo spettacolo di un corpo umano attraversato da una scarica di energia bruciante.

Le ginocchia della spadaccina cedono mentre il sogno splendente del capitano si dissolve nel nulla in un breve battito di ciglia.

Il sogno che lei non è stato in grado di proteggere.

Grida, Zoroko, un urlo disumano di impotenza.

Grida, ma non c’è più una voce che possa risponderle.

E quelle parole, prima così chiare, scompaiono mentre la sua vista si offusca.

E il mondo torna a essere un indistinto mare grigio di nebbia.

 

«No…».

Zoroko sobbalzò violentemente, riaprendo gli occhi.

Non cambiò molto dato che il buio imperava attorno a lei. Era una notte cupa e nuvolosa, una notte di luna nuova da cui la luce sembrava completamente bandita.

O forse stava ancora sognando?

Non percepiva quasi nulla attorno a sé: non sentiva l’aria, né l’odore dell’erba, né la sensazione della terra dura sotto di lei. Il dolore alla gamba sembrava essere svanito completamente e persino la febbre non la tormentava più.

Avrebbe creduto di trovarsi ancora nel suo sogno se non fosse stato per un fondamentale particolare. Il respiro. Aveva il fiato corto, sempre più pesante e invischiato nelle fibre del suo petto. Allentò la fascia che le comprimeva il seno con un gesto stanco ma, lungi dal migliorare, la situazione parve precipitare rapidamente.

Era stanca, mortalmente stanca. Così stanca che il suo corpo si rifiutava ormai di svolgere anche le funzioni più elementari.

Respirare…

Si sforzò di risvegliare i polmoni, inspirando violentemente ed espirando con altrettanta rabbia. Era troppo presto per gettare la spugna. Se soltanto il suo corpo fosse stato più forte… Se soltanto i _loro corpi_ avessero potuto essere all’altezza delle loro aspettative. Quel pensiero l’aveva tormentata a lungo: si era ritrovata spesso a chiedersi se sarebbe cambiato qualcosa nel caso in cui avessero mangiato un frutto del Diavolo. Nella sua mente, ormai ottenebrata dal ricordo della sconfitta, si faceva strada con sempre maggiore convinzione l’idea folle che un’arma in più avrebbe potuto permettere a lei e al suo capitano di superare indenni anche quella terribile prova.

Ma in quel momento, a che valeva porsi un quesito del genere?

A cosa le serviva il **rimorso**? Non certo a dare forza a quel muscolo traditore che batteva al centro del suo petto con sempre minore convinzione.

Percepiva nettamente il lento logorio di ogni fibra, il pulsare sempre più irregolare, l’aria che diventava più densa dell’acqua stessa. Stava annaspando in quel marasma di ricordi e immagini che la perseguitavano e la rabbia non faceva altro che aumentare il senso di soffocamento, stringendo con forza alla base della sua gola.

Crepare in quel modo vergognoso, con la testa chinata e le spalle vergognosamente appoggiate alla lapide del suo capitano – una stupida roccia che vegliava uno stupidissimo capello! – non faceva per lei. Il suo destino era morire in battaglia, a testa alta, dopo aver realizzato i suoi sogni ed esaudito le promesse che aveva fatto.

_Promesse…_

Cos’era rimasto della promessa fatta a Kuina? Come avrebbe mai potuto il suo nome raggiungerla?

La promessa fatta a Rufy… Quella si era infranta miseramente quando era stata sconfitta, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, da quel branco di assassini matricolati.

E la promessa di punirli, allora? Non stava forse adoperandosi ogni giorno per realizzarla?

No… Non aveva senso neanche quella.

Strinse i pugni con quel po’ di energia che ancora le rimaneva. L’ultima frase non accennava a ritornare. La vera e unica promessa che avrebbe dovuto soddisfare si rifiutava di lasciarsi ricordare, inghiottita in chissà quale angolo della sua mente. Si morse un labbro, imprecò contro di sé, mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più rauco e pesante.

Deglutì con difficoltà, ricacciando indietro l’ennesimo magone scottante di impotenza.

Niente.

Non c’era niente.

La sua mente era immersa in una confusione madornale mentre gli episodi più stupidi, le immagini più inutili, si susseguivano davanti al suo sguardo stralunato.

Non le servivano i suoi ricordi, maledizione!

Le risate, la gioia, il dolore, la rabbia, non servivano… Non serviva a niente!

Tossì, mentre il cuore saltava un battito e il respiro si ingolfava al centro esatto della sua gola.

Fu un attimo e poi riprese fiato ma non bastava, era sempre di meno e sempre più difficile diventava compiere una simile operazione.

Faceva male.

Faceva terribilmente male.

No, non quel dolore fisico. Quello era il minore dei mali. Era l’accecante consapevolezza che non si sarebbe più alzata da quella stupida lapide a toglierle anche l’ultima briciola di energia che le rimaneva.

La notte si avviava alla sua ora più buia.

Il sonno tornò a calare sulla sua mente esausta ma Zoroko quasi non ci fece caso.

-

«Dove credi di andare stupida?!».

Sanjiko la teneva per la mano, sperando ardentemente che le persone attorno a loro fossero troppo occupate a seguire l’esecuzione per dar retta a loro.

Avevano fatto irruzione all’interno della piazza il prima possibile, pur sapendo che non avevano i mezzi per evitare che la sentenza si compisse. Dovevano tentare, anche a costo di farsi scoprire. La situazione appariva disperata: erano bloccati in mezzo a quella fiumana di gente e neanche tutte le sciabolate della spadaccina o i calci della cuoca avrebbero potuto risolvere qualcosa. Neanche Franky, con le sue armi astruse, o Usopp con le sue abilità di cecchino sarebbero stati capaci di salvare il loro capitano.

Era avvenuto tutto troppo in fretta e con troppa efficienza. Si erano ritrovati a fissare sbalorditi l’annuncio della condanna a morte di Monkey D. Rufy, uno dei più pericolosi criminali della Rotta Maggiore, quel pomeriggio stesso al calare del sole. Non era passato neanche un giorno dalla sua cattura. Anzi, dalla sua spontanea consegna. Il capitano si era fatto avanti per salvare la sua ciurma, i fatti stavano a quel modo. Nessuno di loro aveva potuto fermarlo. Non erano nelle condizioni fisiche per farlo e, d’altra parte, Zoroko aveva impedito che a chiunque saltasse il ticchio di intervenire. Non si interferiva nelle decisioni del capitano, mai e poi mai.

Ciò non toglieva che avessero il sacrosantissimo dovere di salvarlo. Ma ora, al centro di quella piazza immensa, con i Marines appostati anche nel più angusto degli angoli e quella marea umana che si frapponeva fra loro e il palco, la missione era più che semplicemente difficile da svolgere. Era impossibile.

«Dove credi che voglia andare, cuocastra da strapazzo?! Vado a salvare il mio capitano!».

La voce della spadaccina si confuse nel frastuono che le circondava, ma la bionda non sembrava disposta a lasciarla scappare via a quel modo. Rufy non si era sacrificato per vederli morire nel disperato tentativo di salvarlo.

Ma Zoroko non voleva sentire ragioni. Si divincolava, strattonando Sanjiko più e più volte, lo sguardo fisso in direzione del patibolo, verso quel ragazzino dai capelli neri che canticchiava allegramente come se stesse partecipando a una simpatica scampagnata.

Tese la mascella in un ringhio sordo e sfuggì finalmente alla presa della compagna, lanciandole il cappello di paglia che il suo capitano le aveva affidato, prima di abbandonare la Sunny.

«È troppo tardi, allocca testarda!».

Lo strillo esagitato della ragazza si sovrappose al violento clamore, mentre la testa verde e ricciuta della spadaccina si perdeva in mezzo alla folla. La reazione dei Marines a quei movimenti inconsulti fu quasi immediata ma si creò il vuoto attorno a Zoroko nell’istante in cui sfoderò le sue spade, producendosi nelle tecniche che l’avevano resa famosa come una delle più forti spadaccine. Ma non la più forte di tutte.

«È la vice-capitano di quella ciurma! Prendetela!».

Il richiamo venne sovrastato dalle grida della folla, ormai in preda al panico più totale.

Sul palco, intanto, la lettura dei capi d’imputazione del giovane capitano era giunta al termine, nella più totale noncuranza della confusione che si era creata all’interno della piazza.

«È il momento di eseguire la sentenza! Non fatevi distrarre!».

Il complicato marchingegno su cui era posto Rufy non era altro che una sedia elettrica, azionata dal potere del frutto Goro Goro. Il suo possessore stava in piedi alle spalle del ragazzo. Aveva personalmente chiesto al Governo, come unica ricompensa in cambio della cattura del pericoloso sovversivo, che la sentenza fosse eseguita a quel modo. Morte istantanea attraverso la fulminazione.

Il giovane capitano sembrava non essere molto interessato a quella situazione, a giudicare da come i suoi occhi scuri fissavano la folla impazzita sotto di lui. Cercava qualcuno evidentemente e, quando lo trovò, interruppe la sua filastrocca per richiamare la sua attenzione.

« _Zoroko_ ».

La spadaccina, a pochi metri ormai dal palco, si voltò in direzione di quella voce. Incrociò lo sguardo del suo capitano e ciò che vi lesse dentro sembrò aumentare a dismisura la sua rabbia.

«Cretino, non ridere! Non capisci in che situazione sei?».

Rufy scosse la testa decisamente, facendosi per un attimo più serio.

«Sto per morire. È inutile che ti affanni, sembra proprio che dobbiamo rassegnarci!».

Se avesse saputo ancora come si faceva a piangere, probabilmente Zoroko sarebbe scoppiata in un pianto isterico. Non poteva fare più nulla: il suo capitano aveva preso l’ultima delle sue decisioni e lei… doveva rispettarla.

Fu come se qualcosa s’incrinasse dentro di lei. Fu come attraversare un confine che non andava valicato e cadere in una voragine, fino a raggiungere il fondo e spaccarsi istantaneamente tutte le ossa. Il faticoso equilibrio attorno al quale ruotava tutta la sua vita si spezzò, franando al suolo in mille frammenti taglienti.

Era la fine?

Era davvero la fine di tutto?

«Devi farmi una promessa, Zoroko».

La voce del giovane capitano suonava incredibilmente seria mentre costringeva la sua vice a prestargli attenzione, anche nell’infuriare di quell’ennesima battaglia.

Pochi secondi e tutto sarebbe finito.

Pochi secondi e la sua voce non avrebbe più potuto raggiungerla.

«Pronti ad azionare il congegno!».

La spadaccina scosse violentemente la testa, scacciando via quella voce estranea che si era insinuata nel loro discorso. Deglutì pesantemente, quasi immaginando il contenuto di quella richiesta. Avrebbe voluto che tacesse ma non poteva assolutamente sottrarsi a un ordine del suo capitano. Spalancò gli occhi, fissando il ragazzo senza neanche permettersi di sbattere le palpebre. Non doveva perdere nulla, non un singolo movimento delle sue labbra né una sola nota della sua voce.

Rufy annuì convinto e aprì la bocca.

«Duecento milioni di volt!».

La frase arrivò un attimo prima della scarica.

E Zoroko la sentì benissimo: pochi secondi prima un silenzio di tomba era calato sulla piazza e ogni singolo faccia si era voltata in direzione del palco.

Avrebbe tanto preferito che la confusione continuasse ancora. Sarebbe stata una scusa sufficiente per non riuscire a sentire, continuando a illudersi di aver preso la giusta decisione.

Ma non era così. Lo sapeva bene quella mente bugiarda che si era rifiutata, fino ad allora, di svelarle l’ultimo ordine del suo capitano.

« _Zoroko, promettimi che non… Realizzare… la più forte… ricorda…_ ».

-

Non ci furono sobbalzi, non ci furono sussulti.

Zoroko era ormai immersa fino al collo in una sonnolenza vischiosa, uno stato di dormiveglia in cui non si era mai trovata prima in vita sua.

Volle sospirare ma la sua bocca si rifiutò semplicemente di cacciare aria.

Il suo corpo stesso si rifiutava di muoversi.

Restava solo quella sensazione sottile e logorante al centro del petto, come di una corda troppo tesa che si sfilacciasse, un cavo dopo l’altro.

La resa stava arrivando e lei… Lei non poteva neanche alzarsi per affrontarla a testa alta.

« _Zoroko, promettimi che non mi vendicherai._

_Tu devi realizzare il tuo sogno e diventare la spadaccina più forte del mondo. Ricordatelo_ ».

E la corda si strappò, con un colpo secco.

«Bah…».

Ironico che l’unico ricordo che avesse inseguito per tutti quegli anni arrivasse soltanto nell’ora più buia.

Adesso, non c’era più tempo per realizzare quella promessa.

Era davvero tardi.

Troppo tardi.


End file.
